The Beginning of a New Life
by xXx.Brucas4ever.xXx
Summary: Now that school is over the five friends want one last chance to have fun before they have to go out into the real world, but what some of them don't realize is that the real world is already out there before their ready for it. So what are they going to
1. Finally

Title: The Beginning of a New Life

Summary: Now that school is over the five friends want one last chance to have fun before they have to go out into the real world, but what some of them don't realize is that the real world is already out there before their ready for it. So what are they going to do when one couple finds themselves having to grow up to much to fast? Read and find out!

This is my first fanfic, R&R. Be nice pls!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1

Finally

It was the day after graduation and the five friends were getting ready to leave for what they hoped would be a fun and relaxed weekend.

"I can't believe were finally done with school, it seems like just yesterday we were going to kindergarten and now this." said Brooke a little overwhelmed.

"Awwww, is somebody having withdrawal from not going to school anymore?" said Lucas teasing his girlfriend of three years. "Baby, don't worry you will feel a lot better when we get back from our weekend away."

"Thank you, you always make me feel better Lucas, I love you." she said as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok, ok. Don't get all lovey dovey on us, let's just get going already." said an impatient Nathan, Lucas' half-brother, who was married to Lucas' best friend Haley.

They had been on on the road for an hour with Lucas driving, Brooke in the passenger's seat, Peyton behind Brooke, Haley in the middle and Nathan behind Lucas.

"So, where is this cabin anyways?" asked Peyton breaking the silence.

"It's acually in the middle of nowhere." Brooke said laughing at the fact that her parents had a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Brooke's parents gave it to her and her friends for a big graduation present so they decided to make use of it.

"Oh gre...at." said Haley looking as if she was about to throw up.

"Oh my gosh, let me out Lucas, stop the car." yelled Haley a little panicked.

Lucas came to a sudden stop and Nathan quickley got out so Haley could, too.

"What's the matter Hales?" asked Nathan worriedly.

"Oh nothing, I must just be car sick that's all, maybe I'll take a nap." said Haley confused because she knows she's never car sick.

"Ok, you can lean against me if you want." said Nathan comforting her.

Lucas made sure she was ok and then started driving again.

"Broody, my legs are sore." said Brooke whining.

"Yea, mine too Luke," repeated Peyton.

"Ok girls, we'll stop up here and you can stretch." said Lucas.

"Thank you." said Brooke happily as she made a face at Lucas.

Lucas pulled over and they all got out except for a sleeping Haley.

"I hope she's alright." Nathan wondered out loud.

"Don't worry Nate, she will." said Lucas reassuringly.

The girls and guys got back into the car after a little bit and started back on their trip.

"How much longer?" asked Nathan tiredly.

"About two seconds." said Lucas pulling up to a very expencive looking cabin.

"Yep, this is it." said Brooke with a smile on her face.

"Hales, wake up, were here baby." said Nathan softly into Haley's ear.

They all went into the cabin and looked around.

"Wow Brooke, this is nice, how many rooms are there?" asked Peyton.

"One for you, One for me and Broody, and One for Tutorwife and Nathan." said Brooke. "So go pick the ones you want guys."

They all put their stuff into their rooms of choice and decided to go to bed and start fresh the next day because it was late and they were tired from all the traveling.

_There you go, hope you liked it. Read and Review, and pleeeeease be nice, this is my first story!_

_and More surprises and drama to come,_

_luv ya! byeeeee_


	2. Just Enjoying The Day

_Thanks for the reviews! Luv them! And brucasbeliever, I agree with what you said, thats not the direction I'm taking it in, so I think you'll be pretty happy._

_Here's the next chapter! enjoy!_

Chapter 2

Just Enjoying The Day

It was the next day and everybody was refreshed and ready to have some fun. Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton were downstairs already making breakfast.

"Where's Haley, Nathan?" asked Peyton while she filled the pancakes.

"Oh she was still asleep when I woke up, I didn't want to wake her because she was sick yesterday." said Nathan thinking about the love of his life.

"Where's Brooke, Luke?" asked Nathan curiously.

"She just went upstairs to get something, she'llbe right back down." he said.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Brooke opened the bathroom door to Haley throwing up again.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Haley I wasn't even thinking." said Brooke feeling really bad because she could have been naked or something.

"It's ok." said Haley sitting on the bathroom floor. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I haven't been feeling very well lately."

"Yea, I know what you mean..." said Brooke."Do you want me to go get Nathan?"

"No!" she yelled. "I mean, no, you don't have to, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, because yesterday-"

Broke got cut off by Haley. "I'll be fine Brooke, I just, I don't want Nathan to worry about me, he'll say I have to go home or not be able to leave the cabin."

"Ok, but if I see this again I'm going to Nathan." Brooke said leaving the room.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" asked Brooke clearing the table after breakfast. "You can ride ATV's, go golfing, go in the hot tub, or fish on the lake that's about 15 minutes away from here." said Brooke pointing everywhere.

"Ok, Nate do you want to go fishing?" asked Lucas. "I saw the signs for the lake on the way up here."

"Sure, that's if my wife will let me go." said Nathan sarcastically.

"Of course babe, go have fun." said Haley smiling.

"Ok then, us girls are going to go in the hot tub so we can talk about you, right girls?" asked Brooke.

"Ha ha, very funny." said Nathan and Lucas leaving the house.

"This trip is fun Brooke, thanks." said Peyton relaxing in the hot tub.

"Yea, we needed something like this before we have to grow up and have to have real responsibilities." Brooke said sarcastically.

Peyton and Brooke laughed, Haley just sat there, starring into space.

"Hey! Earth to Haley, what's up with you?" asked Brooke confused.

"Oh...uh...huh?" asked Haley coming out of he day dreaming state.

"What's up with you Haley?" asked Peyton. "You seem like you have something on your mind."

"Oh, no I'm just really tired that's all, I think I'm going to go have a nap." said Haley getting out of the hot tub.

Brooke and Peyton just looked at eachother confused and worried.

Meanwhile, the guys were done fishing and ready to head back.

"We needed this." said Lucas. "A chance to get away, have a little fun before we become adults."

"Yea, this is great, but we should get back , the girls probably miss us by now." said Nathan sarcastically.

They got back to the cabin to find Brooke and Peyton talking in the living room area.

"Hey Cheery, I missed you." said Lucas giving Brooke a hug and kiss on the cheek. "So, what have you girls been talking about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really." said Peyton.

"Where's my wife by the way?" asked Nathan curiously.

"We were in the middle of talking in the hot tub and she seemed to be somewhere else the whole time and then she said she was tired and left." explained Peyton. Brooke nodded.

"Hmmm...I'll talk to her about it later when she gets up, let's make supper I'm starving." he said getting up from the chair.

"Yea, me too." sadi Brooke.

Dinner was almost ready so Nathan decided to go and get Haley.

He opened the door. "Hales, are you awake?"

"Yep." she said sitting on the bed. Nathan could tell something was wrong just by the sound of her voice.

"Ok, Haley, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he sat down beside her.

Haley looked at him. "Nathan, I-"

She got cut off by Brooke barging in the room. "Dinner's ready love birds, let's go!"

She left and then Haley got up too and started walking out. "What were you going to tell me?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nevermind, let's go eat first." said Haley a little ticked off.

For some reason, Nathan wasn't so hungry anymore.

Everybody was sitting in the living room talking and falling asleep because they had just watched two movies and it was late so they decided to get to bed and then enjoy their last day there. Nathan and Haley got to their room and Haley laid down on the bed. Nathan went to the bathroom and when he got back she was already sleeping so he didn't even get a chance to hear what she was going to tell him earlier.

_And that's it, hope you enjoyed it. _

_More drama to come! It's probably not what you expect._

_I have everything planned out but you guys tell me what you want wrong with Haley or not want, I already have a few ideas but I want your feedback too._


	3. Coincidences and Results

_Thanks for the reviews guys! They really help!_

_Here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 3

Coincidences and Then Results

It was the day they were all leaving and Lucas and Nathan wanted to golf before they left. Peyton loved golf so she went, too.

"Honey, are you going to come?" asked Nathan to Haley.

"No, I'll stay here and pack up our things, but you go ahead." said Haley with a fake smile on.

"Are you going to come, Cheery?" asked lucas using one of her nicknames from him.

"No, don't even ask me that, you know I hate to golf." said Brooke with a discusted look on her face.

"Ok, sorry." he said sarcastically giving her a kiss good-bye.

"Well then, were off, talk to you girls later." said Peyton rushing the guys out the door.

Haley and Brooke were off in seperate places getting packed up. Brooke was actually in the bathroom putting on make-up, so Haley thought. As Haley was packing clothes into the suitcase she felt sick again. She had a pregnency test with her so she decided to take it while there was only her and Brooke in the house for less chance of somebody finding out.

"Brooke, can I use the bathroom for a sec?" asked Haley nervously.

"Sure, hold on a minute." she said trying to find a place to hide her test, yes, a pregnency test as well. She put it back in the box inside her make-up bag and she quickly left but ran into Haley and they dropped their make-up bags and everything fell out. They picked up their things and apologized not even thinking, grabbed eachothers boxes because they were the same, but they never saw eachother grab them.

Brooke got back to her room and it was time to check it, so she got it out and realized it wasn't even open yet. _"What the hell?" _she thought. _"How can this box not even be open ye..." _realization hit her and her jaw dropped.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom.

_"I'm pregnant?"_ thought Haley very confused._ "Ewwwwww! This test has been used, but when I bought it, it was definitly not open!" _She thought for a little bit and then it hit her, she dropped her bag and everything fell out. _"Oh my gosh, Brooke's pregnant?"_

It was an hour later and Brooke and Haley hadn't talked since, they were able to dodge eachother because of the size of the house. The other guys had just got back from their game of golf.

"Ok, so are we ready to go?" asked Lucas bringing his suitcase downstairs.

"Yep, it looks like it." said Nathan.

They all picked up their stuf and headed out the door.

"This was a fun weekend, but I can't wait to get back." said Peyton.

"Yea, I know what you mean, now it's time to go back and focus on the future." said Lucas. When Lucas said that Haley and Brooke quickly glanced at eachother and then looked away, Brooke thinking, _"why is Haley taking a pregnancy test?" _and Haley thinking, _"poor Brooke, I have to tell her she's pregnant..."_

_Oooooo what do you think about that?_

_I wanna know! _

_I know it wasn't very long, but it's just setting up for an even better chapter._

_r&r pleeeeeeeease! _

_Up next: Haley and Brooke confront eachother._

_Peyton meets somebody who has a hard past just like her._


	4. Everything Is Going To Be ok

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Here's the next chapter, it's a gooder:)_

Chapter 4

Everything is going to be ok

It was a couple hours after they got back from their trip. Nathan and Lucas were at the River Court with the rest of the gang, Peyton was working on a strip that was due, and Haley was trying to come up with a way to tell Brooke on the way to her house.

She knocked on the door and Brooke let her in. "Hey Brooke, I have to tell you something."

"Uh, yea, I think I already know." said Brooke.

"What?" asked Haley confused.

"You think your pregnant, I think I must have grabbed your test when we ran into eachother." explained Brooke.

"Brooke, I don't know if i'm pregnant, and that's not why I'm here." Haley told her calmly.

"Uh, Haley why are you acting like that?" she asked. "Just please stop the freaky, calm thing and tell me why your here."

Haley sat down at the table. "Brooke, you did take my test, but I also took yours and I know what it said..." she said making it very obvious.

"Oh my god Haley, what am I going to do." said Brooke tearing up.

"Brooke, it's ok, everything is going to be fine, you know Lucas, he will understand and stick by your side." said Haley stating the obvious.

"I know, I'm scared though." said Brooke while Haley gave her a reassuring hug. "Haley?"

"Yea Brooke, what is it?" she asked sitting back down.

"I think you should take your test, because if your buying one then you must think your pregant." said Brooke feeling a little better that besides Lucas helping her out, she might have Haley to be pregnant with her and they could go baby clothes shopping and get through it all together.

Meanwhile, Peyton was on her way home from dropping of her strip at THUD and she was rushing so she didn't see the guy that just came out of nowhere run right into her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, here let me get that for you." said Peyton picking up the book the guy had dropped.

"No, it's ok, I got it." he said starring at this beautiful girl in front of him. "So, what's your name?"

"Peyton, Peyton Sawyer. Nice to meet you." she said stcking out her hand. "What's you name?"

"Jake Jagielski." he said. "I know this is a bit forward, but could I get your number? I would like to take you out sometime."

"Yea, sure, I would like that, too." she said with a smile on her face, already feeling the connection between them.

"Oh god Brooke, what does it say, I don't want to look." Haley said freaking out.

"Ok I will check, you just have to calm down and take a deep breathe." she said trying to calm and comfort Haley.

Brooke came back with the test."It's positive." she said looking at Haley, not knowing what was going through her head. "Haley?"

She got off the chair. "Well, I guess we are going to be pregnant together, what dya know...I'm going to go home now." she said trying not to let any tears fall.

"Haley, are you ok?" Brooke asked very concerned.

Haley quickley turned around. "Brooke, what the hell am I going to do? she asked and yelled at the same time. "Remember last time Nathan and I got scared about a possible pregnancy?"

"Haley, you guys are older now, and you know what's going on in your lives." she exclaimed calmly. "You will tell Nathan and he might be shocked for a little bit, but then he will understand and be just as sweet as I am confident Lucas will be."

"Ok, maybe your right." she said trying to convince herself. "I have you and you have me. We can go baby clothes shopping and throw around baby names and we will get through this together."

"Yes, we will be fine." said Brooke. "Now you go home and tell Nathan, I will tell Lucas, and then I will call you."

Haley walked to the front door. "Thanks Brooke, were going to be ok." she said with a smile and left.

Nathan walked in the door and Haley was lying on the couch.

"Hey Hales, are you sick?" asked Nathan concerned.

_"No, just pregnant."_ she thought to herself. "No, but I have to tell you something."

"Oh yea, what is it babe?" asked Nathan not expecting anything big.

Haley sat him down and she explained the whole story from the start of their weekend to when she got home from taking the test at Brooke's house...

"Nathan, are you mad at me?" asked Haley crying.

"Haley, don't ever say that, I could never be mad at you, this isn't all your fault and I promise I will back you up one-hundred percent because I'm your husband and unlike my my father, I will be their for this child and you." Nathan said with that famous Nathan Scott smile and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she said as he wiped away her tears.

Meanwhile, back at Lucas' house Brooke went and told him everything that Haley told Nathan.

"Don't cry, and don't think for a minute that I won't be there for you, Cheery. I love you so much, and I will love this child just as much." he said giving Brooke a reassurning hug. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I love you too, Broody." she said kissing him and then hugging him. Then she whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

Later that evening Brooke called Haley to see how everything went.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Brooke."

"Yes, he took it surprisingly well actually, what about Lucas?"

"That's good, I knew he wouldn't be mad."

A little bit later into the conversation...

"Brooke, are kids are going to be cousins, we are bringing a new generation of Scott's in to the world, well, if that is the last name you choose to give the baby."

"You are, that's good."

"Well, Nathan's calling me so I'm going to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow Brooke."

Haley hung up and went to her bedroom with Nathan and Brooke went to her bedroom with Lucas. He decided to stay there just for the night because he didn't want her to be alone. Haley and Brooke went to bed that night knowing that everything was going to be ok.

_Their you go! How was it?_

_Please review, I would really, really appreciate it, I love getting reviews and they help me out a lot._

_Up Next: Jeyton_

_The barbeque_

_and more! _


	5. PenName Change

_I'm sorry for this I hope it doesn't confuse any of you but I want to change my pen name because I like Brucas way better, I promise it won't change again after this!_

_xXx.Brucas4ever.xXx _


	6. Telling Mom

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Now for the next chapter...(The reason Jake knows where Peyton lives and all that information is because when they met, they exchanged those kind of things, I just didn't write that part. Just so you know.)_

_Here it is!_

Chapter 5

Telling Mom

It had been five days since Brooke and Haley told their signifincant others about them being pregnant. They were both battling morning sickness, but other than that everything was fine.

"There's my girl, did you sleep well?" asked Nathan sitting at the island and eating breakfast.

"Yes." she said in an angry voice.

"Haley, don't get mad at me I just asked my loving wife a question." Nathan said offended by his wife's mood swing.

"Oh Nathan I'm sorry I took it out on you, I'm just not in a very good mood today." she said apologizing and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come here." he said pulling her back in and kissing her on the lips.

Meanwhile at Brooke's, her and Lucas were having a similiar conversation.

"Hey Chreey, did you have a good sleep." Lucas asked caringly.

"Yea, because you stayed here again." she said smiling.

"Yea, about that." he continued. "My mom called last night when you went to bed, she said I should come home now, she's starting to wonder why I've been staying here every night..."

"Oh ic, then I guess you better go..." said Brooke scurrying off.

"Brooke, get back here." he said laughing. "We have to tell her sometime, she's obviously going to find out."

"Yea, but I'm scared, what if she hates me for being pregnant." she said pouting. "Haley told me what happened when her and Nathan broke the news to Dan and Deb..."

"Babe, think about what you just said...Dan and Deb." he said giving her an obvious look.

"Yea, I guess your right but I'm still nervous." she said as he handed her a cup of tea.

"I am, too." he said thinking about what his mother's reaction would be. "But, we'll get through it."

Peyton was pacing around her room thinking, _"should I call him? No, then I'd sound desperate." _It had been five days since they last talked, so she decided to call him anyways. As she was about to pick up the phone, it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyton."

"Oh, hey Jake, that's so weird I was just thinking about you."

"Really, I like the sound of that, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me to this new resturant I found tonight, but if that's to soon I understand."

"No, no tonight sounds good."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7:30, is that ok?"

"Yea, sounds perfect, see you then Jake." she said putting dowm the phone and smiling. She was so happy that she met someone, she really needed to go out and relax and have fun.

It was 7:25 and Peyton was getting really nervous. Brooke and Haley were there because they wanted to be there to meet Jake and make sure she doesn't back out.

"He's not coming." said Peyton freaking out a little.

"P. Sawyer, it's not even 7:30 yet!" said Brooke laughing at her very nervous best friend.

"It'll be fine Peyton, don't be so nervous." said Haley calming her down a little.

"But I-"

A knock on the door cut her off.

Peyton opened the door and welcomed him in.

"Hi Jake, come in, I just have to get my purse." she said politely.

Brooke and Haley introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Brooke and this is Haley, we are Peyton's friends, nice to meet you."

Jake stuck out his hand to meet Brooke'sand then Haley's. "Nice to meet you, also."

"Ok, ok I'm ready to go, Brooke stop making him feel uncomfortable, I know you." said Peyton joking.

"I was not, I was being very polite." she said defending herself.

"Mhmm, sure, well I'll see you guys later, let's go Jake." Peyton said shutting the door behind them.

Lucas and Brooke decided to go over to Lucas' that night to break the news to Karen.

"Lucas, I'm so nervous, what if-"

"Brooke, what did I tell you, just trust me." he said reassuring her. He opened the front door and said. "Here goes nothing."

"Hey Luke, Brooke, what are you guys up to tonight?" asked Karen from the kitchen table.

"Actually mom we came to talk to you." Lucas said taking a deep breathe.

They all sat together at the table. "Mom, there is a reason I have been staying at Brooke's house for the past week." he said starring at Karen and then looking over at Brooke.

"Well, Lucas what is it? Just tell me, don't beat around the bush." Karen said with a nervous look.

"Karen, I'm pregnant" Brooke just jumped in and said it, she couldn't take the waiting any longer. Lucas and Karen just looked at her with shocked expressions.

"I'm sorr-" Brooke got cut off by Karen.

"Lucas..." she said tearing up.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Lucas said feeling really bad.

"I want you two to leave please." Karen said looking out the window, not once at the two teenagers.

Lucas and Brooke got up and left, not saying one word to Karen or each other.

Lucas and Brooke were driving back to Brooke's house not talking until Brooke broke the silence.

"Lucas, your mom hates me, did you see the way she looked at me?" she asked not even looking at him.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I told you she would take it well." he told her pulling her into him.

"It's alright, I guess any mother would act like that, I'm sure she will come around." Brooke said trying to convince herself.

"Yea." he said kissing the top of Brooke's head. "It doesn't matter what my mother thinks right now, I will support us and be their for you and the baby for the rest of our lives. There is no possible way to tell you how much I love you Brooke Davis, I want you to know that."

"I know Lucas, I love you, too." she said looking staright into his eyes and smiling. She gave him a kiss and put her head back down on his shoulder. She then smiled to herself at the thought of his words, _"I will support us and be their for you and the baby for the rest of our lives."_

_Oooooooo! It was really fun to write that chapter:)_

_What did you guys think?_

_PLEASE! Let me know:):):)_

_Reviews help soooo much and they motivate me to write more and longer chapters, even if you have nohting to say, sign your name or something just to let me know people are reading this._

_I have 1677 hits this moment and only 9 reviews! so pleeease review more:)_

_:)Thanks! Luv ya:)_


	7. Toast To New Beginnings

_Thanks for the reviews._

_I need more though so I know people actually like this story.._

_Anyways, moving on here's the next chapter! (I don't know Deb's last name before she became a Scott so I'll use Woods, her real last name.)_

Chapter 6

Toast To New Beginnings

It was Sunday morning, Brooke and Haley were over at Peyton's because they wanted to here about her date the night before. Nathan was helping his mom at her house getting ready for the family and friend get together barbeque she had prepared, it was a small party for the new graduates so everybody could celebrate together. The kids already celebrated the weekend before by going to Brooke's family's cabin. Lucas was...well nobody knew where he was.

"Sooooo, P. Sawyer how was it?" Brooke asked excited to hear about it.

"It was fun actually, I really like Jake, but there's something about him that I didn't expect." she said dropping the smile on her face.

"What is it, does he have an extra toe or something?" asked Brooke laughing.

"Ew, Noooo!" Peyton said slapping Brooke playfully. "He has a daughter."

"Oh." Haley said suddenly stopping her laughter.

"I see." said Brooke doing the same.

"Yea, I don't know how to feel about that, he's the same age as me, but he has a kid." Peyton said confused.

"If you want some advice, I say judge him by him and his personality, not by his daughter." said Haley looking on the better side of things.

"Yea, but it's his fault he even has a daughter, so that's kind of hard." she said dropping herself on the couch. "I don't know what to do!"

"Do you like him?" Brooke asked plainly.

"Yes! He's so nice and I feel so good when I'm around him!" she said smiling and getting in a better mood.

"Then there's your answer." she said giving Peyton a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Lucas was at his house on the phone...

"When can I come and pick?"

"Yep, that'll work."

"Ok, sounds good, she's going to love it, bye."

He put down the phone and smiled. His mom came in, she was now feeling a little better about the pegnancy thing and was trying to be there for Lucas and Brooke.

"Mom, I just bought it." he said. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"Your welcome sweetie, this is what's best anyways." she said giving him a hug.

"And thank you for being so supportive now, mom." he said hugging her back.

"It's fine, I know what it feels like Luke, I was scared too, and what you need right now is a supportive parent." she said reassuring her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan was getting things ready outside for the barbeque that was happening in about two hours, and Deb was inside getting stuff. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and everybody else were coming later, Haley was coming over to Deb's to help too.

"Hey Hales, you didn't have to come and help, I didn't even want to help." Nathan said smiling.

"That's alright, I wasn't doing anything at home anyways and besides, I can't leave you here alone with your parents." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yea, on second thought, thanks for coming." he said going back to work. "You can go see my mom in the kitchen, I'm sure she has something you can do."

In the kitchen

"Hi Mrs. Sco-...Woods, sorry." Haley said feeling stupid.

"It's ok, sometimes I put Scott when I have to write my signature." she said laughing a little. "It'll take some getting used to again, and call me Deb."

"So, do you need any help with anything?" Haley asked politely.

"No, you need to relax." Deb said making her sit. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Really good actually, exept for the morning sickness I'm fine." she said smiling.

"That's good...don't worry, it'll get worse." she said joking.

"Oh great." said Haley rolling her eyes. "I know it's dumb, but I'm actually scared."

"No, that's not dumb at all, you have every right to be scared." Deb said sitting down beside her. "But when that baby comes out and you look at it for the first time, all your fears and worries go away."

"Thanks, Deb."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Brooke!" yelled Lucas from her kitchen. "You look beautiful, you always do."

"Errrrrr, shut up Broody!" she yelled back at him as she walked into the kitchen doing up her jean's button.

"There, now we can go." he smiled at her.

"Am I getting fat, Luke?" she asked with a pouty face.

"Yes, you are enormous!" he said joking around with her. "But I love you anyways."

"Shut up!" Brooke said putting on her shoes. "Ok, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was there, except Dan of course. Deb got a restraining order, he lives at the beach house now. They were all talking and catching up on things.

"So what is the news about school you guys?" asked Karen.

"Well, Brooke and I are waiting for the baby to come and then when he or she gets a little older we will go to college." Lucas explained taking a sip of his lemonade. "We will do fine until then because Nathan and me will be co-coaching the Ravens since Whitey retired and Brooke has her clothing line."

"I see you've thought this through." Karen said pleased. "What about you and Nathan, Haley?"

"We have the same plan, except I will be continuing at the cafe as you know." explained Haley.

"And you Peyton?" she asked again.

"I'm going to the art school on the other side of town." Peyton continued. "I don't want to leave because I wouldn't see my dad when he came home, so I'm doing my art here."

"Well it's good to see that all of you have a plan." said Deb getting up. "I would like to make a toast. You five have graduated and now it is time to move on with your lives. I'm happy to see that all of you are trying to achive the best in life even if you have to compromise. There is a lot ahead of you, a lot more for Lucas and Brooke, and Nathan and Haley, but you will get through it because you care, and have so much love for eachother. Congratulations Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas, here's to new beginnings."

Everybody clanked their lemonade glasses and thanked Deb. It was getting late and everybody had things to do so they decided to get going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton was getting ready to go to sleep when she decided to call Jake.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked him smiling.

"Oh Hey Peyt, I was just putting Jenny to bed, but she's being pretty fussy." he said difficultly.

"I'm sorry I called maybe I should go." she said regreting calling him.

"No,it's ok I was going to call you when I got her to sleep anyways." he said putting Jenny down in her crib that she was growing out of. "Do you want to come over tomorrow night? You can meet Jenny and we could watch a movie or something." he asked kindly.

"Sure, sounds fun." she said smiling again because she was so falling for this guy.

"Ok, byyyye Peyton." he said in a cute voice that made her melt inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Nathan and Haley's apartment.

"Nathan, are you still going to be attracted to me when I get fat?" Haley asked looking at herself in the mirror in the bedroom.

"Haley, I would love you if you were fat all the time, and your not going to be fat, just carrying _our_ child." he said smiling and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you." she said turning around and hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he said kissing her softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Brooke's house, Lucas and her were getting ready to go to bed. Lucas was in the bathroom that was in Brooke's room in another room and Brooke was lying down already.

"Broody! Hurry up and come cuddle me, I'm cold!" she demanded not even opening her eyes because she was so tired.

"Hold on Cheery, I'll be right there, you know-" Lucas started rambling on and on about something she didn't even understand because she was to tired to listen anymore...

He finally finished with, "I love yo-" he stopped mid-sentence laughing quietly to a passed out Brooke, she looked so funny, yet Lucas loved every second of it. He shut the light off and laid down beside her.

"I love you, too." said Brooke sleepily while he smiled and put his arm around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There you go! I wanna know what you guys think:):):)_

_**PLEASE REVIEW:)**_

_Up next: Well, you'll just have to see! haha_


	8. The House Key To Happiness

_Thanks for the reviews! Love em!_

_This will be the last chapter until Monday probably because I have a busy weekend, but i'll try to make this chapter really long for ya's! I'll have some cliff hangers maybe haha cuz i know everybody likes those, and there will be some drama, I just have to get to that point. Who heard about the good One Tree Hill news? Oh yeeea 4th season!_

_Anyways, here's the next chapter, it's going to be 1 month later so July._

Chapter 7

The House Key To Happiness

Lucas and Brooke, and Nathan and Haley all decided to go to their doctor's appointment together, but not in the same room of course, since the girls both had to go. They were about 2 months pregnant now and beginning to be able to tell they were pregnant themselves, but definitly not enough for people to know by looking at them.

"Mr and Mrs Scott, it's your turn now." said the nurse calling them in from the waiting room. Nathan and Haley got up and left.

"Ooooh, I want to get this over with!" said Brooke being very impatient. "Why couldn't we have gone first."

"Cheery, settle down, everything is going to be fine you don't have any reason to be nervous." Lucas said comforting her.

"And why do you say that Luke, are you carrying this child?" she said glaring at him.

"No, but I-"

"I didn't think so!" she said angrily folding her arms over her chest.

"Oooo somebody's in a bad mood today." he said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she asked getting even more upset and angry. "I'm sorry that I'm not in a very good mood today, but I can't help it, I'm pregnant, I don't want to be here, and I-I-I-" she said crying and getting herself worked up.

"Oh, come here baby I'm sorry." he said giving her a comforting hug. "I understand, we'll get through this today, then we can go home and I'll give you some ice cream and we can cuddle on the couch."

"Ok, I'm sorry for acting like this." she said with a pouty face.

"It's ok, I love you anyways." he said holding her.

A couple minutes later...

"How did it go?" Lucas asked as Nathan and Haley walked in.

"Look! This is my baby!" Haley said proudly showing them the altra-sound photo.

"Awww!" Brooke said wanting to cry again. "Beautiful, Haley."

"Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, come with me please." the nurse said again taking them to the examining room.

"Hello Brooke, how are you feeling today?" asked the doctor looking at some papers.

"Pretty good, but I'm a little moody today." she said turning and looking at Lucas trying not to laugh.

"Well, that will happen from time to time." he said smiling. "Are you taking your pre-natal vitamins?"

"Yep." she said.

"Ok, can you lay down here and we can take a look at your baby." he said escorting her to the hospital bed.

"Wow, Luke look at that." she said pointing to the monitor excitedly. "We made that."

"Yea..." he said nervously. "Wow, I can't believe it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way home Lucas and Nathan were talking in the two front seats and Brooke and Haley were in the back looking at eachother's pictures.

"I bet they are going to look alike!" Haley said excitedly.

"Yea, and they will go to school together and play together!" Brooke said just as excited.

"Oh god!" said Lucas and Nathan at the same time.

"Shut up!" the girls said pouting.

"So are you guys going to find out they sex of the baby?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Me and Haley talked about it, and for our first we're going to let it be a surprise." he said smiling at the thought of their first child.

"Same with me and Brooke, it's more exciting that way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton and Jake had been going out for a month now and she would come over sometimes and visit Jenny or her and Jake would go out, sometimes she even babysat Jenny when Jake went somewhere. Peyton was really starting to like Jenny and spending time with her and Jake.

"Hi girly, how are you today?" Peyton said as she walked into Jake's house.

"Good." said the little 2-year-old giving Peyton a hug. "Awre you come her to see my daddy?"

"Yes, where is he?" she asked picking up Jenny.

"He in the bafroom right now." she said laughing.

"Oh ok, lets go in the living room and wait for him then." she said kindly to Jenny.

It was a couple seconds later when Jake came into the living room.

"Oh hey Peyton, I see Jenny got a hold of you." he said looking at his daughter and smiling.

"Yea, she's really gotten attached to me." she said getting up off of the floor.

"Well, who couldn't get attached to you?" he asked doing his cute Jake smile and giving her a kiss.

"Ha funny." she said kissing him back.

"I go to da park now." Jenny said running over to them and wanting up.

"Ok, Ok." said Jake picking her up. "You know princess, Peyton is going to start getting sick of you right away." he said teasingly.

She shaked her head no and got down from Jake and grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to the door. "Let go now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas were at Brooke's house on the couch cuddling, as promised.

"Broody, I love being in your arms, you make me feel safe." Brooke said looking into his eyes. "And I'm glad I'm the one having your baby."

"Me too, there is nobody in this world I would rather have a baby with." he said playing with her hair. "I have to take you somewhere."

"What? Where? What are you talking about Broody?" she asked getting up and following him to the door.

"You'll see, get your shoes on and get in the car." he said hurrying her out the door.

"Ok, we're in the car now, where are we going?" she asked really confused and scared.

"You'll see, just trust me babe." he said smiling.

They pulled up to a beautiful looking white house. There was a big tree and a side walk leading to the front door.

"Lucas, what is this place?" she asked freaking out.

"Go in and look." he said handing her a key.

"Oh...k." said a confused Brooke. "But you better come with me."

They got up to the door and Brooke put the key in and opened the door.

"Oh my god this place is so nice." she said looking around. "But why are we here Broody?"

"Brooke, how would you like to live here?" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I would love to live here, Luke." she said. "But we could never afford a place like this."

"Yea, your right, but my mom helped me buy it." he said smiling at her hoping she would get it now.

"Oh my god Luke! Are you serious! This is _our_ house?" she asked freaking out with excitement and hugging Lucas.

"Yep, we can move in whenever we want." he said hugging her back.

She kissed him and hugged him and started to cry. "So, are you happy?" Lucas asked.

"Yes!" she said as he wiped away her tears. "Thank you, I love you so much."

"Anything for my girl." he said as Nathan and Haley walked in.

"Nathan and Haley? Did you guys know about this?" Brooke asked surprised to see them.

"Yea..." Haley said thinking Brooke was going to kill her now. "It was sooo hard not telling you about it."

"I bet, this is a hell of a secret!" she said giving Haley and Nathan a hug.

"If Peyton knows about this I'm going to kill her!" Brooke said looking around some more. "She always tells me everything."

Lucas, Haley, and Nathan all looked at eachother with an "uh oh" look on their faces.

"She does, and so does Jake." Lucas admitted.

"Oh my god, I am so going to kill her!" Brooke said with a shocked look.

"Speaking of Peyton I'm going to call her and tell her to get over here." said Haley taking out her cell phone.

"Hey Peyt, Brooke is in the new house right now and you better get over here."

"Yes, she is mad, she said she was going to kill you because you didn't tell her."

"Yea, Jake and Jenny can come, too."

"See you in a couple minutes."

Haley put away her cell phone.

"She's bringing Jake and Jenny because they are just at the park that's only a couple minutes away from here." said Haley, "Now Luke, give us a tour of this house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake and Peyton got there a couple minutes later to an empty house.

"They must be upstairs." Peyton said as they started walking.

"Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer! You get over here right now." Brooke said as she spotted all three of them coming up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I couldn't tell you or else the surprise would be ruined." she said hugging her best friend.

They all looked at the rest of the house and talked for a while, and then Jake and Peyton decided to take Jenny home because it was getting late. Nathan and Haley left shortly after because Haley was getting tired and Brooke wanted to go to her house and start packing things up because she was so excited.

"Thank you agian Luke, this was a really good idea, I didn't even think about the fact that our baby will need a main house to live at." she said hugging him.

"Yea and there's something else I want to talk to you about." he said as he sat down and she sat on his lap. "We should start thinking about the future."

"Mhmm." she sadi listening.

"Do you think we will be married?" he asked.

"Of course." she said. "Let's get into our new house and see how everything goes."

"Sounds like a plan." he said grabbing her hand in his and kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton and Jake were done putting Jenny to bed and decided to watch a movie.

"Thanks Peyt, for helping out with Jenny and watching her all the time." he said putting the movie in. "It's hard being a single parent, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I love spending time with Jenny, there's nothing I'd rather do." she said smiling at him. "Except, be with you of course."

"I love spending time with you, too." he said sitting beside her and kissing her gently then putting his arm around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Brook were sleeping and the phone rang. Lucas got up to answer it quickley because he didn't want Brooke to wake up.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"What? Ok, hold on I'll be there in a minute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_YOU DECIDE_

What should come after the phone call?

It's your chance to let me know what DRAMA you want in this story, I will pick the one I like the best. Be creative and come up with the winner!

The winner will be decided by Monday, May 22 and in the next chapter that night.

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**LET ME KNOW!**


	9. Bed Rest and Basketball Camp

_Thanks for the reviews, but I didn't even get any for the last chapter:(_

_Anyways, here's the next wonderful chapter!_

Chapter 8

Bed Rest and Basketball Camp

Beeep, beeep, beeep, beeep...

"Doctor, I need to know if the baby and my wife are ok." Nathan said worriedly sitting in the waiting room with Lucas and Brooke there to comfort him.

"Is Haley working a lot, Nathan?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, she works at a cafe, but what does this have to do with anything?" he asked confused.

"I think it would be best if Haley went on bed rest for about two to three weeks, she is under a lot of stress and it's not good for the baby or her, that's why she passed out, we will keep her for the rest of the night so she can rest though." explained the doctor.

"Yes doctor, whatever we need to do." he said putting his head in his hands. "Can I go see her now?"

"Yes, you all can if you want to, room 340." the doctor said getting back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey hales, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked as him, Lucas, and Brooke walked in.

"I'm fine, but I want to leave because I have work tomorrow." she said tiredly.

"Oh no you don't." he said sitting beside her. "The doctor, and me, think it would be best if you went on bed rest for two to three weeks because you are working to hard, Hales."

"What about the cafe? Karen needs my help." she said feeling really bad.

"Hales, I think my mom will understand." Lucas said as him and Brooke sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, I guess I could do that." she said thinking about how this will be better for the baby. "You know, for the baby."

"Haley, when the guys are coaching, Peyton and I will come and sit with you, it will be fun." Brooke said reassuring her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day and Haley got to come home, but go straight to her bed. Brooke and Peyton were there and Lucas and Nathan were just leaving to go to their coaching job that they got, it was at a new basketball camp that was all summer long, so they definetly had something to do.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?" Nathan asked not wanting to leave his wife. "Lucas can just go."

"Nathan, I'll be fine, you go and have fun." Haley said reassuring him that she would be ok.

"Ok, I guess it will be fun bossing kids around on the basketball court." he said laughing and looking at Lucas. "Bye Hales, call me if you need anything."

"Yea, you girls can call too, bye Cheery." he said kissing her good bye.

"Bye." said all of the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so I'll take these five and you can take those five." said Nathan to Lucas in the gym at the camp.

"Ok, we can warm up a little and show them the basics and then play a little game." Lucas said bouncing the ball.

"Alright, come here guys." Nathan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the girls were in Haley's bedroom eating icecream and talking about just about everything.

"Ok, enough about me, how's Jake, Peyton?" Haley asked nudging her arm.

"Great, we have a lot in common and guys if I tell you something you have to promise you won't repeat it, especially to him! Promise!" she said threateningly.

"I promise!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Me too!" Haley also said excitedly. "What is it?"

"I think he's the one!" Peyton announced happily.

"Oh my god!" Brooke and Haley both said happily. "That's great Peyton!"

"I know, I like him sooooooo much and Jenny too, and I've only known them for two months." she explained. "He's been through so much just like I have, you know he had a kid at sixteen and then the mother didn't want anything to do with it."

"Wow, that must have been hard for him, well, at least he has you now." said Brooke. "Now that we are spilling our thoughts and feelings I have one of my own."

"Oh my god! Your pregnant!" said Haley sarcastically dropping her jaw.

"Ha ha very funny tutorwife!" Brooke said throwing a pillow at her. "No, actually it's about Lucas."

"Your leaving him because this baby your having is actually someone else's?" asked Peyton sarcastically.

"You guys! Stop, can I just say what I was going to say?" asked Brooke pretending to pout.

"Yea, fine" They both said. "We know you can't handle when people interrupt you anyways."

"Ok what I was going to say was, I want to take the next step with Lucas." she said just blurting it out.

"You mean sex? Because I'm sorry hun, your already past that step." said Peyton as the two comedic girls were laughing their heads off by this time.

Brooke got up and left the room.

"Ok, maybe we should have stopped at the "Your pregnant" one." said Haley feeling really bad.

"I'll go get her, you lay there." said Peyton getting up off the bed and leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, I'm tired." said one of the boys at the camp. "You guys are really good at basketball."

"I know." said Nathan smiling.

"Now you guys go shoot some more hoops while me and Lucas talk about you." said Nathan sarcastically.

"They have some real potential don't they." said Lucas sitting on the bench.

"Yea, their just like little clones of me and you." he said amazed by their talent.

"Yea, and they're only going to get better, yunno, since the best is teaching them." Lucas said sarcastically.

"As if, I'm ten times better than you." Nathan said as if her was definetly stating the obvious.

"Fine, let's let them decide when we play another game." Lucas said standing up and walking onto the court.

"Fine, game on big bro." Nathan said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke, were sorry, that was a serious conversation and we just made it more uncomfortable for you." Peyton said comforting her as she found Brooke sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Yea, obviously." she said not even looking at Peyton.

"Just come back in the room please." said Peyton giving Brooke a hug.

"Ok, hoes over bros." Brooke said putting out her fist.

"Buds over studs." Peyton said punching her fist with her own and smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Brooke, are you going to tell him?" Haley asked leying on her bed.

"Oh yea, that would be a great coversation, 'Lucas, I want to take the next step in our relationship, will you marry me?'." she said sarcastically while Peyton and Haley looked at eachother. "What?"

"Brooke, it's the twenty-first century, girls can do anything guys can do right?" Peyton asked as if she was coming up with an idea as she spoke.

"Yea, but this is totally different." Brooke said confused.

"No, you know what Brooke." Haley continued. "Do it, ask him."

"Ok, you guys are crazy." she said getting scared by the way Haley and Peyton were acting.

"Brooke, you love him and you want to take the next step, so ask him, it would be perfect, he would never see it coming." Peyton said with an excited smile.

Brooke sat there and thought about it for a while, and started to like what she was hearing. "Ok, I'm going to do this."

They all started screaming and hugging eachother. They decided they needed to plan it out perfectly so it would be just right and Lucas wouldn't suspect a thing. Brooke wanted to make sure Karen would accept this, so she got her in on it, too. Brooke was going to propose to Lucas, she thought it was going to be very weird, but think about it, Cheery and Broody were a very weird couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There! Oh my god that chapter was soooo much fun to write:)_

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaseee review you guys! They make me write more and better! I'm serious!_

_I can't wait to write the next chapter!_


	10. That's A Load Off My Chest

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate every single one I get. I'm going to start working on another story also, but it's not going to be ANYTHING like this one, except it will be Brucas, of course! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

Chapter 9 That's A Load of My Chest

It was the next day and Brooke woke up so excited about the great night her, Peyton, Haley, and Karen had planned out. She was also excited because Lucas and her were going to start moving stuff into the new house. The girls plan was that Brooke would propose to Lucas there that night after everybody ate dinner and left.

Lucas rolled over so he was facing Brooke. "Good morning babe, today is the day, are you excited?"

"Yesss, let's go already I can't wait any longer!" she sadi jolting out of bed.

"No, actually you can wait." he said also getting up.

"What?" she asked.

"Cheery, we have to shower, eat breakfast, and call everyone because they're helping, remember?" he explained laughing at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm just so excited!" she said putting her arms around his neck. "I'm going to go have a shower now."

"Ok." he sadi beginning to leave the room.

Brooke was standing at her bathroom door in her room. "Well, are you joining me?" she asked winking and going in.

Lucas smiled and followed her into the bathroom and shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Waa! Waa!" Jenny cried and cried. She was really cranky this morning and Peyton didn't know why. "Daddy!"

"Ssshhhhh, it's ok sweetie, dad will be home soon." Peyton said holding the blonde two-year-old and bouncing her up and down softly.

"Waa! Waa!" Jenny continued to cry. She had been crying for hours and Peyton was almost crying herself.

"Here baby, do you want this?" she asked handing Jenny her sippy cup.

Apparently she didn't want it because she just grabbed it and threw it on the floor. The lid broke and juice spilt everywhere.

"Jenny!" Peyton said shocked. She put her down on her blanket and got some paper towel. As she was on the floor cleaning it up, Jake walked in.

"Daddy!" Jenny yelled threw sobs running to her dad and jumping into his arms.

"What's the matter baby? Peyton, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked confused wondering what had happened while he was gone getting something at the store for his sick mother.

"Jenny, she was crying, she cried for hours, then decided to throw her sippy cup on the floor!" Peyton tried to explain feeling really bad and almost in tears.

"Come here Peyt, it's not your fault, she probably didn't get enough sleep last night, then I left early this morning and she's used to waking up and seeing me first thing." he said putting Jenny down and hugging Peyton tightly.

"I love you." Peyton said, but as soon as she said it she covered her mouth with her hand and walked away.

"What, did you just say what I think you said?" he asked smiling.

"No, I gotta go, see you later." she said gathering her things really fast.

"Peyton..." he said starting to giggle. She was almost about to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I'm glad you said that actually, because I love you, too."

They started kissing again and Peyton dropped her stuff. They moved closer to the couch, then sat on it never breaking away, but then Peyton remembered Jenny sitting on the floor.

"What?" Jake asked confused. Peyton pointed to the "what" and they both just started laughing because Jenny was laughing at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Brooke were done showering and Brooke was making some phone calls.

"Haley, I wish you could come help." Brooke said whining into the phone.

"I know! I can't believe I have to stay in bed while you guys get to have fun moving you stuff into your new house." Haley said falling deeper into her blanket.

"I'm going to call you and tell you everything." Brooke said.

"You better, because I want to here how plan, "propose to Lucas" worked out!" she said getting excited.

"For sure, but you know, there might not be a phone calll tonight." she said smiling to herself.

"Yea yea, talk to you later, Brooke." Haley said hanging up the phone and talking to her stomach. "Why did you do this to me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about an hour later. Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Karen, and Keith were all helping to take boxes and furniture over to the new house that was about four blocks away. They had two trucks and a trailer, that would definetly be enough to take Lucas and Brooke's things.

"It was so nice of your parents to buy us furiture, Brooke." Lucas said with his arm around Brooke as they looked at the black leather couches and black table with black chairs to go with everything that was delivered to the new house this morning.

"Yea, I guess they're good for something." she said sarcastically.

"Since Brooke can't lift anything, can I steal her away from you for a sec, Luke?" asked Keith walking up to them. "Me and Nathan want to know where to put this stuff."

"Yea, I guess you can borrow her for a few minutes." he said sarcastically, "I'll go help my mom bring this new furniture in.

"Hey, I can lift things." said Brooke trying to defend herself.

"Not if you want to stay pregnant your not." Lucas said smiling at her.

"Fine, small things." she said giving him a kiss. "Now, go help your mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pretty much everything was done and everbody was tired out. They ate dinner, Nathan took some home for Haley, then the rest of them said their good-bye's and left as well.

"Bye Brooke, Lucas." said Peyton leaving with Jake. Right before they opened the door Peyton gave Brooke a fast "look" as if she was saying good luck with the proposal. Brooke smiled and gave her a "look" to her, too and nodded her head slowly.

"Ok, they're gone, finally!" Lucas said relieved pulling Brooke onto his lap on the couch.

"Yea...Luke, look around, this is _our_ place." she said taking a deep breathe so she could calm down. She was getting really nervous.

"I know, and I'm so happy that I'm here with you." he said kissing her. "I love you so much Brooke."

"I love you, too." she said looking deeply into his eyes.

"I have-" they both said at the same time.

"You go first." Luke said laughing.

"No, that's ok, what is it?" she asked getting even more nervous now. She didn't want to wait, she just wanted to ask him already.

"Ok...I love you Brooke." he said very seriously holding her hand as they sat there on the couch.

"Yea..." she said confused because she knows that, he did just say it like two seconds ago.

"I want to be with you." he continued.

"You are Luke..." she said really scared now.

"I know...but...but I want to marry you Brooke Davis, be my wife, let's let our child have a real family." he asid as he pulled out a little box and opened it revealing a perfect, silver diamond engagment ring.

Brooke's jaw dropped and her eyes lit up as she looked at it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Yes!" she yelled. "Of course I will marry you!"

They hugged and kissed then Lucas put the ring on Brooke's finger and they kissed again but for longer this time. The whole time Brooke was thinking, "that's a load off my chest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh my god! You do not know how much fun it was to write that chapter! Pleeeease let me know what you think! I loved it:) :)!PLEASE REVIEW:)_


	11. Church Hunting

_Thanks for the reviews! Love them! Here's the next chapter! It would have been up sooner but I just got my hair dyed, sorry. (It is now September so that means Peyton is starting school, her and Jake have been dating for 3 months, Haley and Brooke are about 4 months pregnant, and Lucas and Brooke have been engaged for 2 months.)_

Chapter 10

Church Hunting

"Hey Haley, are you ready to go?" Brooke asked while on the phone with her.

"Yea." Haley answered back.

"Ok, I'm coming to get you." said Brooke hanging up and ending the conversation.

Brooke and Haley were going maternaty and baby clothes shopping because they needed more and they were just going to keep getting bigger. They were four months pregnant, but still beautiful. Only they could pull that off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want to go, I'm nervous," said Peyton sitting in Jake's car not wanting to get out.

"There is no need to be nervous, your the best artist I know, well, I don't know any other people that draw like you, but that's not the point, your going to do great." Jake reassured her. "I love you, now get out, I didn't think I would have to be doing this until Jenny was in kindergarten."

"Ha, funny." she said getting out of the car and sticking her tongue out at him.

Peyton was finally starting school at this great art school in Tree Hill. She was nervous, but she had Jake so it made things less scarier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how are the wedding plans going, big brother?" Nathan asked Lucas while they were shooting hoops at the River Court.

"Great, Brooke's doing most of them though, yunno, she like's this kind of stuff so it's just like her wedding present from me." he said smiling then sinking a three.

_-Flashback-_

_"Brooke, do you want and help with that?" Lucas aksed one night. Brooke was so tired and her back hurt from being pregnant, but she insisted on doing all the wedding plans. She new Lucas prbably didn't even really want to help anyways._

_"No, I can do this, it's the bride's job and plus I want to ." she said looking through a wedding catalogs. "Now, go get me watermelon, I've been craving it all day."_

_"Oh, yea, this is going to be easy." Lucas mumbled sarcastically thinking about the next five months of this he is going to have._

_"Well, go!" she yelled demandingly. "You knocked me up! You pay the consequences!"_

_-End Flashback-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Haley had benn shopping for about an hour now, they each had two shopping bags full, and their feet were killing them.

"Oh my god, let's sit down for a minute." Haley said sitting on the nearest bench.

"Yes, let's sit." agreed Brooke joining her. "We're only four months pregnant and we are tired from shopping for an hour. I wish Lucas was here to carry me on his back."

"Yea, Nathan too." said Haley. "Where are our men today anyways, I didn't even talk to Nathan this morning."

"At the River Court, they were going to go there and play basketball and then go to the school for their kids' practice." Brooke said laughing at how much they play.

"Oh, I should have known that." said Haley also giggling. "Speaking of school, I wonder how Peyton is doing."

"Hey, yea, I should call her," Brooke said taking out her cell phone.

"Brooke, not on her first day, she could be in the middle of class, actually she probably is in the middle of class." explained Haley taking away her phone.

"Fine, I'll call her later, give me my phone back." she said getting up. "Now, let's go finish shopping girly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley was right, Peyton was in the middle of class, some art history class she was surprisingly enjoying.

"Your assignment today is to find something or someone that means something to you and draw a detailed picture of it and write a description, you could also paint, sculpt, whatever you specialize in, Due next week." said the professor.

Peyton liked this assignment. As soon as she got home, well to Jake's house, she new what she was going to do it on. Jake was in the bathroom so Peyton stole a certain picture off of the side table in the living room and stuck it in her bag. Jake came out of the bathroom with Jenny.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, I have to go." she said quickly giving him a kiss and tickling Jenny's stomach. "Love you, Jake."

"Bye hun, love you too, I'll call you later." he said making Jenny wave, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Lucas was making Brooke dinner when she got home.

"Hey Cheery, did you and Hales have fun?" Lucas asked as she walked in.

"Yes, but I missed you and my feet are killing me." she said plopping down on the couch with a sigh.

"I missed you, too. Here, I bet this will make you feel better." he said sitting down beside her, putting her feet on his lap and rubbing them.

"Oh, yes, that does feel good, thanks Luke, you are so good to me." she said kissing him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't worry about it, I would do anything for you, babe." he said kissing her back.

They ate and Brooke showed him everything she bought, then they watched a movie together and fell asleep on the couch cuddling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning they woke up on the floor. They don't know why, but they still had a good sleep.

"Morning Cheery, did you sleep well?"he asked kissing her on the cheek. "Even though we fell on the floor."

"Yeeees, did you?" she asked very cheery.

"Yes I did, because I was with you of course." he said smiling stroking her silky hair.

"Yea, thanks whatever." she said standing up. "Get up Broody, remember what we are doing today?"

"Um, nothing?" he asked pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Lucas Scott! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." she said trying to act angry but not succeeding.

"I was just bugging you, we are going to look at churches today, I remember, how could I forget? You reminded me like everyday this week." he said smiling and putting his hands on her waist that was getting bigger.

"Right, let's go get ready." she said about to kiss him and running away. He chased her into the bedroom and she screamed because he began to tickle her on the bed.

"Ok...Luke...stop!" she screamed trying to catch her breathe. "It's not good for the baby!"

"How do you know?" he asked stopping.

"I don't know, I just said that so you'd stop." she said proudly running into the bathroom. "Come on Luke, let's go shower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Haley was over at Peyton's house. Haley came over to see how school was and Peyton was working on her assignment.

"Peyton, this is really good, is it for school?" Haley asked looking at it amazed.

"Yes, I was so excited when we got the asignment, I knew right away what I was going to do." Peyton said.

"Well, I think you'll get an amazing mark on this, are you going to give this to Jake when it's graded?" asked Haley sitting on Peyton's bed.

"Yea, I thought maybe for Christmas since it's coming up soon." she said starting to draw again.

"Good idea." she said. "Can you believe next Christmas Brooke and me are going to have ten month old babies crawling around!"

"Wow, yea, that sounds really weird, but it's going to be great." Peyton said. "Your really excited aren't you, Haley?"

"Yes, I think Nathan is more excited than me though." Haley explained. "But he's not the one carrying this child."

"You must be scared." said Peyton.

"Yea, me and Brooke talked about it yesterday when we went shopping for the baby's and us, we are scared, but we have eachother and Nathan and Lucas, and of course, Aunt Peyton." she said smiling at Peyton.

"Aunt Peyton." she said mocking Haley. "I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would." Haley said giving her a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas were walking hand in hand listening to the woman that was showing them the church.

"This church let's in a lot of light and there are a lot of windows and the walls are made out of rock." the woman continued.

"Luke, I hate this church can we just leave now." Brooke mumbled into his ear pouting.

"I know, isn't it hidious?" he asked almost about to burst out laughing. "I have an idea, I'm going to pretend there is someone on the phone. There will be an emergency at home so we have to leave."

"Ok." she said agreeing.

"We have a lovel-"

"Oh, sorry to inturrupt you, but we have to go there is an emergency at home." Lucas lied.

"But you hav..."

Brooke and Lucas were already gone. They were so happy to get out of there because listening to that woman was like listening to the old english teacher they had in school, and he was a man.

"Thank god, I couldn't have listened to that woman for another second, I think she was even making the baby annoyed." she said putting her hand on her stomach as they walked down the street with Lucas' arm around her shoulder.

"I know." he said in agreement.

"Luke, this is know use, there isn't even another church to look at, we didn't like any of them." she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Cheery, we could always have an outside wedding." Luke announced.

"Oh my god Luke, yes, that would be perfect!" she said hugging him. "Great idea, let's go look for the perfect spot, yay, I'm excited now!"

"Ok, Cheery." he said hugging her back.

They searched all day and they decided the perfect place would be the park by their house because it had beautiful shaped shrubs, nice grass and a huge fountain. It was fall, and they both loved the ideaof the orange, red, and brown leaves everywhere. Since it was near the house, they could have the reception at their house, it sure was big enough. When they got home, they booked the park for September 30th. That gave them 29 days to get invitations out, get brides-maid dresses, which the 3 girls were doing tomorrow. Brooke had her wedding dress picked out already, she was going to get that tomorrow also.

Brooke was on a 3 way conversation with Haley and Peyton and they were making plans and deciding on everything else like maid-of-honor, Brooke decided that Haley and Peyton were both the maid-of-honor because she couldn't just decide on one of her best friends. She was so excited, in 29 days she was going to be Mrs. Brooke Penelope Lucas Scott and in five more months she was going to have a son or daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There's Chapter 10! _

_Please review! I really love them:)_

_I promise I will get more Jeyton in, it's just hard to fit it in right now with the wedding part._

_Next chapter: Wedding shopping and invitations, then in the middle of the chapter I will skip to the rehearsal dinner, (September 29th), and Jeyton fans, I have something for you:):):)_

_PLEASE REVIEW:)_


	12. The Rehearsal Dinner

_Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I have softball like 3-4 times a week, then I don't have enough time to write the chapter out because my sister goes on the computer, too. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

Chapter 11

Invitations and Wedding Rehearsals

_Let this be our destiny_

_To love, to live_

_to begin each new day together_

_to share our lives forever_

_Brooke Ponelope Davis_

_and_

_Lucas Eugene Scott_

_invite you to share in our joy_

_as we vow our lives to one another_

_on September Thirtieth_

_2006_

_at Two o'clock in the afternoon_

_George Williams Park_

_457 Boychuck Street_

_Tree Hill, North Carolina_

"Haley, Peyton, you guys look so beautiful!" Brooke complimented as her face lit up when she saw them in their bridesmaid dresses. The dresses were lilac with spaghetti straps and they went down to their feet.

"I know, but we should be the ones telling you that you look beautiful, so go get your dress on B. Davis-soon-to-be-Scott." Peyton said patting her but getting her into the change room.

"Ok, ok." Brooke said annoyed, but happy that she found her dream dress.

3 minutes later...

"Brooke, do we have to come in there?" Haley asked impaitently.

"Nope." Brooke said as she came out in her dream dress. It was white, of course, and it had spaghetti straps. It was criss-crossed on the back part, a little shorter on the bottom front and a little longer on the bottom back, it had a V neck and it came with a small tiara and a beautiful diamond-studded necklace.

"Wow, Brooke, that's...soooo, um, you look beautiful." They both stuttered trying to find the right words to describe how amazing she looked then went and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, so do you guys." she said bursting into tears, and looking in the mirror. "I'm so fat!"

"Brooke! Your pregnant, your not fat." Peyton said half laughing half shocked.

"Yea Brooke, but I'm fat too, so it's going to be ok, we can be fat on that alter together." Haley said sarcastically giving her a hug.

"Ok." she agreed.

"Ok, now I want to be fat too!" cried Peyton jokingly.

They all got into a big hug and comforted eachother and then took some pictures of them in the dresses. They wanted some silly pictures of them to go along with the other "serious" pictures that would be taken at the wedding. When they were done they left with their new dresses and went to Lucas and Brooke's house. The guys, even Jake, were trying to make their wives, fiances, girlfriends, whatever, supper to show that they helped with something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luke, you are going to love Brooke even more when you see her in her dress." Peyton said while they all talked around the table and ate.

"Really." he said smiling and squinting at Brooke looking as if he was picturing her in a dress. She smiled back and blushed. That was one of the things she loved about him, besides the fact that she loved everything about him. He still made her blush and she got butterflies in her stomach everytime she saw him.

"Yes, I wish I would have had a dress like that when I got married." Haley said as if Nathan wasn't even in the room, but then suddenly she saw him looking at her like he felt bad that she didn't have one like it. "Oh, but it doesn't even matter because I got to marry you without it."

He gave her a kiss and said in her ear. "I'm sorry you didn't get the big fancy wedding and everything to go with it."

"It's ok Nathan, I loved every minute of our beach wedding. It was so romantic and peaceful. It's our place." she said smiling at him then joining back into the conversation at the table.

After everyone was finished talking about the wedding, the babies, and pretty much everything else, they all decided to leave. Brooke and Lucas never got to see eachother all day so they probably wanted to be with eachother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was cleaning some toys up and Peyton was playing with Jenny on the floor. They were playing "diney prinesses" as Jenny liked to call it.

"Jenny, honey, it's time for bed, ok." Jake said coming into the living room.

"No! Me pway wit her till!" Jenny screamed and hugged Peyton.

"Jenny." he damanded. "I taught you better than that."

"Babe, you better listen to your dad ok, I promise I will come play with you tomorrow." Peyton said in a soft voice trying to make a deal with a 2-year-old.

"Otay mommy." Jenny said smiling rocking back and forth with her hands behind her back.

"What?" Jake and Peyton both said in unison.

"Mommy, I want mommy to put me to sweep." Jenny said pointing to Peyton.

"Um, Jenny, Peyton..." Jake couldn't figure out how to explain to the 2-year-old that that wasn't her mom.

Jake and Peyton just looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders. Jake finally said something. "Ok, tonight she can put you to bed."

"Yay! Com wit me mommy!" Jenny said pulling Peyton up.

"Ok, babe." she said confused not knowing what to do.

Jenny was asleep and Peyton came out of the bedroom looking like she was ready to talk.

"So, I guess I should go, maybe I shouldn't spend so much time with Jenny anymore." she said feeling guilty.

"No, don't go, she's only 2 and she doesn't really understand yet." he explained pulling her to the couch with him.

"I know." she continued. "Do you think it's a bad thing that she is calling me mommy, because she doesn't have a mom around and we are da-"

"I think it's perfect." Jake said inturrupting her.

"Me too." Peyton said smiling then kissing him. They made-out on the couch like a couple of teenagers, well actually like themselves because they are teenagers, but anyways, they just made-out because they decided to take things slow for now, get to know more about eachother and wait until they were both ready to take the next step. Peyton knew they just met eachother 2 months before, but she was so in love with this guy it left like she had known him her whole life, that's how she new he was the one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I here you look pretty hot in that dress of yours." Lecas said smiling as they were getting into bed.

"Well, yunno, I'm Brooke Davis and all, I can pull off that pregnant-bride thing." she said as they laid in bed facing eachother.

"You sure can, you make a really hot pregnant woman." he said sitting up and putting his hand on her stomach. "I wonder what's in there."

"A baaa-bbbyyy." she said sounding it out like you would help a little kid read.

"Ha ha very funny, I mean I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." he said correcting himself.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked.

"Yes." he said smiling putting his elbow down on his pillow and his hand on his head.

"I kind of want it to be a boy." she said smiling excitedly.

"But you have always wanted a girl, like, your whole life." he said confused. "Remember when we had they assignment with the baby dolls and you..."

_Flashback comes in..._

_"Awww! Look at your cute little baby boy!" Lucas said sarcastically cooing at Brooke's baby doll for health class._

_"What? You just called Anabelle a boy." she said getting mad._

_"Brooke, you have a boy doll." he said stating the very obvious._

_"Nooo, I have a girl." she said fighting back. There was no way Brooke Davis had a guy baby._

_"Ok, ok. You have a girl, whatever you say." Lucas said trying to make her get her way and be happy._

_"Thank you, I wouldn't want a boy anyways, I wouldn't be able to dress it up lots, like in dresses and stuff and do it's hair." she said smiling thinking how much fun a girl would be._

_"Ok." he said turning his head and laughing quietly._

_"Lucas Scott, your just trying to make me feel like an idiot aren't you." she said shocked and mad at him for laughing. "Well, that's not my fault, no sex for you tonight."_

_"Ok, sorry, I love you!" he said yelling for her because she left the room._

_"Nope, you said I had a boy and then you laughed at me!" she said still playing her little game._

_"Ok, you have a girl, it's a beautiful girl!" he said seriously, but laughing inside._

_End flashback..._

"Oh yea, I remember." she said smiling thinking back.

"So, why do you, Brooke Davis, want a boy now?" he asked still confused.

"Because, he would be just like you, and he would be as cute as you, and sweet, and funny, and caring..." she continued. "I could go on forever."

"Thanks, then I hope it's a girl so it couldbe just like you, cute, funny, kind, out-going...I could go on forever, too." he said kissing her.

"Mmmmm...please do." she said laughing as he kissed her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Nathan and Haley's apartment they were having a similair conversation. Nathan wanted a boy, so he could raise him completely different from how Dan raised him, but if it was a girl he would be just as happy. Haley didn't care, just as long as it was healthy, nothing else mattered.

"Haley, I'm scared that I will be just like my father." he said sadly. "He raised me so horribly, I just don't want to do that to our kid or kids."

"Nathan, if you don't want to, then you won't." she said putting her hand on his cheek. "You are the only one that can make that decision. I think you're going to be a great father because you get to learn from your dad's mistakes."

He kissed her and thanked her. "Haley, I don't know what I would do without you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rehearsal dinner...

It was now September 29th, the big day before the even bigger day and everyone was excited. Everybody in their little, I mean big, family tree was at the rehearsal dinner.

"I would like to thank everybody for being hear. We don't get to do this that often and I am happy to say, congradulations Lucas and Brooke. I am so proud of you for how far you have come." Karen said making the mother of the groom speech.

"Um, I would like to say something." Nathan said standing up. "I am very happy for my brother. Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day that you will rememer for the rest of your life. But tonight me, Haley, and Peyton have put together something that will help you remember the past as well."

Everybody turned to look in the direction that Nathan had pointed to. The lights went out and a slide show started of pictures of Brooke's and Lucas' lives.

There were pictures of Lucas at the river court with Brooke, the school, Karen's Cafe, graduation, the camping trip to her cabin, and other random pictures from parties and other functions. They all symbolized how Brooke and Lucas were always inseprible.

"I have something for you guys, too." Karen said standing up and putting a DVD into the DVD player. "You two have never seen this, but it was cute and I had to tape it."

On the video...It was Lucas' 6th birthday party and it was him and Brooke's first meeting.

_Behind the camera: "Lucas, this is Brooke, say hi."_

_"Hi Brooke..."_

_"Hi Lucas, nice to meet you, thank you for inviting me to your party!"_

_"My mom did."_

_Behind the camera: "Lucas!"_

_"What?"_

_Behind the camera: "Be nice to Brooke, take her in the sand box or something."_

_"I like the sand box!"_

_"Ok, do you want to see my trucks?"_

_"Ewww! Not boy toys!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I'm a girl, girls don't play with boy toys."_

_"Well my mom said I have to take you to my sand box so come on!"_

_Lucas grabbed Brooke's dress and pulled her there._

_"Hey, that's not very nice you know."_

_"I don't care."_

_"I hate you!"_

_Brooke ran away over to Peyton._

_Behind the cammera: "Lucas go say sorry please, that wasn't very nice."_

_"Fine."_

_Lucas went over to Brooke._

_"I'm sorry, Brooke. That wasn't very nice."_

_Brooke leaned over and kissed him. His face turned red and all the other kids were laughing at them._

_Behind the camera Karen was laughing._

_"Do you want to be my friend?"_

_"Ok, but don't kiss me anymore."_

The DVD went blank and everybody had happy tears in their eyes and some people were laughing and some people were going 'Awww!'

"Thanks Broody." Brooke said looking up at him because she was on his lap.

"For what?" he said smiling.

"For being my friend." she said simply and kissed him.

"Now that kiss I will except." he said kissing her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW!

_I loved loved loved writing that one! It was so cute I think! Tell me what you think in a review._

_Wedding next up! (By the way, the Jeyton thing is stiiill coming. I will try to make it good.)_


	13. A Day of Commitments

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I don't want to keep you waiting so here it is, the wedding chapter!_

Chapter 12

A Day of Commitments

"I'm getting married today, I'm getting married today!" Brooke chanted while she jumped on her bed that Peyton and Haley were still sleeping in. Since Lucas and Brooke couldn't be together the night before the wedding Brooke, Haley, and Peyton all had a sleepover thing at Brooke's. Lucas stayed at Nathan's.

"Yes, Yes, we know, god Brooke have you ever heard of sleep?" Peyton asked putting the covers over her head. "It's 7:00 am."

"I know, but I'm just to excited I'm, like, getting married today!" she said freaking out with excitement.

"Ok Peyton, we better get her ready before she explodes." Haley said getting up.

"Fine, hair first?" Peyton asked also getting up. Haley and Peyton were doing Brooke's hair. They had practiced the hair-do that she wanted like once a week making sure they could do it perfect. It wasn't like Brooke, but she thought if she didn't neccessarily need to pay for some things, like getting her hair done, then she didn't have to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan and Lucas on the other hand, were still sleeping of course, until Lucas got a phone call from his mother, not the person he felt like talking to at 7:00 in the morning.

"Hello?" Lucas asked tiredly.

"Hello my boy." Karen said. "Were you sleeping?"

"Uh, duh." he said annoyed.

"Oh, I thought you would be up, considering it's your wedding today!" Karen said excitedly.

"No, I don't need," Lucas looked at the clock, "6 hours to get ready like Brooke probably does."

"Yea I guess, so I was just calling to ask when we were all getting over to the park." she asked.

"We have to be there an hour early, but Brooke comes when it starts." he explained. "So like, 1 o' clock."

"Ok, thanks son, by the way, congrats." she said politely.

"Thanks, bye mom." he said hangin up the phone. "Well, I'm up now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke, stop complaining, you have know right to complain right now, not until you at least look at it." Peyton argued at a nervous Brooke. She somehow changed from freakin excited to nervous wreck.

"Ok, hurry up then." she said impaitently.

"Ok, done, just let me hair spray, Haley, do you want to pass me that?" Peyton asked.

"Here." she said handing it to her.

"Ok, you can look now." Peyton said smiling and giving Haley a high-five.

"Ahh! Oh my god you guys, I look hot! Thank you!" Brooke said getting back to her usual self.

"No problem Brooke, it's your day." Haley said.

"You bet your ass it's my day, hehe, now let's go eat, I'm starving." she said giggling. "Peyton, your cooking for the pregnant ladies."

"Oh great, I'd be honoured." she said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good breakfast Peyton." said Haley.

"Yea, who would have thought you could cook like that." Brooke said sticking out her tongue at Peyton.

"Ha funny, ok it's already 11:00 and me and Haley still have to do our hair and we all have to get our dresses on." Peyton said rushing the girls back to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, I guess we could get ready now." Lucas said to Nathan as they sat on the couch watching basketball.

"Yea, that might be a good idea considering it's 11:30 and we have to be there by 1:00." Nathan said laughing.

"If Brooke saw me right now she would kill me." he said smiling.

"Ok then, you go have a shower first, I'll do my best man job and make sure everything is ready and working according to plan." Nathan said getting up off the couch.

"Ok, thanks Nate." Lucas said.

"No problem, what are brothers for." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, bye I'll see you in a couple minutes...I love you, too...bye." Peyton said hanign up the phone.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked coming out in her wedding dress.

"Brooke, wow, you look amazing." she said.

"I know i do, was that Jake." Brooke asked knowing it was Jake.

"Yeeeees, I'm going over there for a couple minutes, I'm going to take him over to the park because he doesn't really know anybody and I'll get him to sit beside Whitey or Luke's mom or somebody." she explained.

"That's nice of you Peyt." Brooke said. "Just don't be late! You have to come back here and get me and Haley."

"Ok Brooke, it's your day, I wouldn't screw it up." she said leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Knock Knock, is anybody in here." Peyton asked walking into Jake's house.

"Yes, I'm over h..." Jake looked at Peyton and was shocked to see how beautiful she looked. He had never seen her all dressed up before, "ere."

"What?" she asked as he walked closer to her.

"Nothing, you just look so..amazing, I have to kiss you now." His voice got quieter and his lips met hers.

"You don't look to bad yourself." she said not letting her forehead leave his.

Then she started kissing him again, this time they couldn't break apart, well they just didn't want to. They started walking and kissing at the same time towards Jake's bedroom never breaking the passionate kiss. They fell onto the bed and Peyton took off Jake's jacket and Jake unzipped Peyton's dress then she unbuttoned his shirt and he took her dress completely off and before they knew it all of their clothes we scattered across the room.

"I want this." Jake said breathing heavily.

"Me too." Peyton said agreeing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god! Where is she! When I get a hold of her I'm going to ring her neck and then she'll wish she never knew Brooke Davis!" Brooke screamed freaking out, pacing back and forth. It was 1:45 and her and Haley were waiting impateintly on Peyton to come get them. They had fifteen minutes to get to the park, where was she?

"Brooke, you have to calm down." Haley said trying to look on the bright side.

"Calm down! Calm down! I have to get married in fifteen minutes and our ride isn't even here yet! And to top it all off, there is a baby inside of me that won't stop kicking and if it doesn't I might do something drastic!" Booke screamed almost ready to cry.

"Brooke, you have to calm down or the baby isn't going to stop. It can here you screaming and your upseting it." Haley explained.

"Well, thanks Dr. Phil, I'll take that into consideration." Brooke said sarcastically, but very angry. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm stressed because of the wedding,my hormones are out of wack, and I miss Broody."

"I know, just hang in there, this is going to be a wonderful day and when you are walking down the aisle, and you see Lucas, you are going to feel so much better." Haley said giving her a hug trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Haley, but now you made me cry, thanks a lot." Brooke said sarcastically, tearing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was perfect." Peyton said looking into Jake's eyes as he held her in bed.

"I know, I love you Peyton." he said seriously. "There isn't anybody in this world I would rather be with right now."

"Same with me, I feel so safe when I'm with you, I'm so happy I bumped into you on the street." she said giggling.

"Me too." he said kissing her.

Suddenly shejumped up and started looking around for a clock.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked confused.

"Oh my god! What time is it Jake! The wedding! I totally forgot! Brooke is going to kill me." Peyton said getting her clothes on really fast.

"Shit!" Jake said getting up too looking for his watch. "Umm, umm, umm, it's.. 2:05!"

"Oh my god! Your just going to have to come with me and the other girls, Let's go!" she said grabbing him and running out of the house as fast as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke, she's here!" Haley screamed as she watched out the living room window.

"She better have a fricken good explaination for why she was la..." Brooke got cut off when she saw Jake with her. "I thought you were dropping him of at the...oooooh nevermind." she said realising. Brooke had an ability when it came to this kind of thing, she could so tell they did it.

"I'll explain later let's move it!" Peyton said as they all got into the car and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2:15 when they got to the park. There was a little building for the wedding party and that's where they ran to first.

"Karen hi!" Brooke said out of breath as she saw Karen waiting impaintley in the wedding party's room.

"Brooke, Peyton, Haley! Where have you guys been!" Karen asked confused. "There are a lot of people waiting to get started."

"I know, long story, let's just go!" Brooke said.

Karen let a man know they were ready to start, late, but they were finally ready. Karen took her seat, taking Jake with her. She gave Lucas a smile and a thumbs up and he was so releaved, he thought something might have been wrong with Brooke or the baby.

The music started and everybody turned their attention to the entrance. First Peyton came down the aisle, then Haley. Everybody was 'ooooing' and 'awwwwing', they looked gorgeous. The music changed and everybody stood up. This was the moment everybody was waiting for, Lucas especially. Brooke started walking down the aisle with her famous dimpled smile. She looked so elegant. She was so nervous, but then she remembered what Haley said, she looked at Lucas who was smiling at her and it made her not feel scared anymore. She mouthed an, 'I love you', to him, and took a deep breath and kept walking. Karen was crying by this time, Haley and Peyton looked so happy for their friend, and Lucas couldn't even started to think of how he felt when he saw her walking down the aisle.

She got to the end and the music stopped. Luke took her hand and they put their attention towards the priest.

"We gather here today to witness the bind between two people, Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Ponelope Davis. Do you, Lucas, take Brooke to be your lawfully, wedded wife, in sickness, in health, for richer, for poorer till death do you part?"

"I do." he said without hesitation staring into Brooke's eyes.

"Do you, Brooke, take Lucas to be your lawfully, wedded husband, in sickness, in health, for richer, for poorer till death do you part?" The priest asked again.

"You bet your ass I do." she said quietly, smiling at Lucas. Everybody else started laughing to. Well, you had to have seen it coming, she is Brooke Davis.

"Alright, then...Lucas and Brooke have decided they want to share with eachother, their own vows." the priest said.

Brooke went first, Peyton passed her the ring.

"Broody, I take you, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the guy you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." she finished and put the ring on his finger.

Lucas went next, obviously, Nathan passed him the ring.

"A great writer once said, 'do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone, and don't be troubled about the future, for it is yet to come, live in the present and make it so beautiful that it will be worth a memory', and that is what I want to do with you Cheery. I want you to be my friend, my lover, the mother of our children, and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." he finished and put the perfect, beautiful ring on her finger. He mouthed an 'I love you' to her and then they both looked over to the priest again.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may...continue kissing the bride." the priest didn't even finish because they were already kissing. Everbody started laughing again and then they all walked down the aisle again in the opposite direction. Brooke with Lucas, Haley with Nathan, and Peyton went and got Jake from the front row.

After all of the congratualations and 'the wedding was beautiful' comments, they got into the limo and headed to the party at their house. But first they went and changed into something more comfortable.

"Brooke, how do you feel?" Lucas asked as she cuddled on him in the limo.

"Happy, excited, in love." she said looking into his eyes.

"Me too, I'm so happy to be married to you, Brooke Scott." he said smiling ear to ear.

"Yay, I'm Brooke Scott." she said starting to cry she was so happy.

"Don't cry, babe." he said laughing.

"I'm just so happy." she said pulling him by the front of his tux and kissing him.

"I'm glad your happy, because when your happy, I'm happy." he said kissing her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratualations you guys, the wedding was so beautiful." Haley said hugging Brooke.

"Yea, I'm so happy for you guys." Peyton said also hugging Brooke. "I would like to make a toast as the best friend of the bride."

"Hey!" Haley said.

"Ok, as one of the best friends of the bride." she said correcting herself. "Lucas and Brooke, where do I begin. High school. They were so happy, but then they hit a rough patch, because of me I might add." Brooke and Lucas looked at eachother like, 'this better be going somewhere or somebody better get her off the stage.' "But they got through it, because they love eachother. I have never seen two people show their love, happiness, and joy with eachother more than these two. They don't even have to say a word to eachother and they know how the other one is feeling. I have known Brooke my whole life. Luke, you are the only true thing that makes her truely happy. Here's to happiness, joy, their baby that will be coming soon, and to true love, because they have it.

Everybody clapped and cheered. Brooke cried and Lucas hugged her.

"Thanks Peyt, that was the bestest speech I could have ever got." Brooke said smiling and crying as she hugged her.

"I would give you a speech too but I couldn't ever top that." Haley said. "But I will tell you this, I didn't think you guys would last, I thought it was some kind of joke, but Brooke, like you always do, you proved me wrong." Haley said hugging her starting to cry. "There's those damn hormones again."

"Come on Hales, stop crying and give me my wife back." Lucas said hugging Haley and taking Brooke back.

"Hey, I'm going to be your kids aunt in, actually, 5 months, wow it's getting close, so you better shut up." she said realizing as she said it, her and Brooke are going to be moms soon.

"Yea, well I'm going to be your kids uncle in 5 months, so you better shut up." he said sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

"Ok you to." Nathan cut in. "Both of you shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now 6:00 o' clock and everybody was leaving except Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake. They all stayed to help clean up.

"Well, everything is done here." Peyton said while Jake held onto her.

"Um, Peyton come here, not _everything_ is done here." Brooke said calmly.

"Ok, Jake you can go see what the guys are doing outside, I think I'm geting yelled at now." Peyton said sarcastically kissing Jake good bye.

Brooke made sure Jake was out of ear shot and then started talking. "Ok, fake blonde goldielocks, I want details now!" she demanded as she couldn't keep the laughter in.

"What areyou talking about?" Peyton asked pretending to act like she didn't know what Brooke was talking about.

"Ok Peyton even I know what she's talking about." Haley jumped in.

"Oh that, I'm sorry Brooke. But here's how it happened." Peyton continued.

_Flashback-_

_"Knock Knock, is anybody in here." Peyton asked walking into Jake's house._

_"Yes, I'm over h..." Jake looked at Peyton and was shocked to see how beautiful she looked. He had never seen her all dressed up before, "ere."_

_"What?" she asked as he walked closer to her._

_"Nothing, you just look so..amazing, I have to kiss you now." His voice got quieter and his lips met hers._

_"You don't look to bad yourself." she said not letting her forehead leave his. _

_Then she started kissing him again, this time they couldn't break apart, well they just didn't want to. They started walking and kissing at the same time towards Jake's bedroom never breaking the passionate kiss. They fell onto the bed and Peyton took off Jake's jacket and Jake unzipped Peyton's dress then she unbuttoned his shirt and he took her dress completely off and before they knew it all of their clothes we scattered across the room._

_"I want this." Jake said breathing heavily._

_"Me too." Peyton said agreeing._

_-end flashback_

"He he, Peyton's in love, Peyton's in love." Brooke and Haley chanted bugging her.

"I know, he means the world to me and I love Jenny, too." Peyton said thinking about them.

"So, when's the wedding?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

"Brooke, shut up." she said laughing. "We just met like 2 months ago, but I bet we will get married some day, I can't even remember how I got through school, life, and everything without him. He knows how to make me feel better."

"What was I? Nothing to you?" Brooke asked pretending she was hurt.

"Oh Brooke, go be with Lucas or something." Peyton said, she couldn't think of a better comeback.

"Hmm, I think I will." she said going to find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 10:00, absolutly everybody was gone and Brook was exhausted. Having a day like that, and on top of it being pregnant was very hard on her.

"I'm sorry Broody." Brooke said falling asleep.

"Why are you sorry?" Lucas asked confused while he held her in bed stroking her brown silky hair.

"Because it's our wedding night and I'm pregnant, my back and feet hurt, and I'm tired, so we can even do it." she said kind of laughing.

"Oh Cheery, I don't care about that, I just love being with you right now, that's all tht matters." he said lifting her chin up so he could kiss her.

"I love you so much." Brooke said falling alseep.

"I love you too, I always will." Lucas said turning off the light beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There! Please review! That was a fun chapter:) I like it when you guys tell me what parts you liked the best, that way I can make more like them.:) Next chapter will be ahead to Christmas which means Brooke and Lucas will be married for 3 months, Jake and Peyton will be dating for 6 months (half a year), and Haley and Brooke will be 7 months pregnant, just so you know. I have some good surprises for Christmas, also tell me what you would like to see in the Christmas chapter. Luv ya!_


	14. Very Scary Christmas?

_Thank's for the reviews! You guys are the best! My other story is already doing better and I just put it up last night! If you haven't read it yet you should, it's called, 'Surviving Even When It Seems Impossible'. There should be another update soon. Here's chapter 13, remember it's Christmas already, enjoy!_

Chapter 13

Very Scary Christmas?

"Where is she?" Lucas barged into the hospital very worried and shaking. While he was at basketball practice, Brooke waas rushed to the hospital because she had severe pain in her stomach.

"Room 425." the nurse that Lucas knew told him sympathetically. He ran down the hall to that room, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Karen, and Kieth were all standing outside the door talking quietly. The girls looked like they had been crying so Lucas jumped to conclusions and thought Brooke died.

Haley walked up to Lucas. "What?" he had a big lump in his throat and he could barely speak.

"Lucas..."Haley said quietly, he could barely hear her.

"Where's Brooke?" he asked getting really concerned. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Brooke's fine," she looked at him with sad eyes. "but the baby..." she didn't even have to finish. Luke's face turned very pale, he wanted to throw up.

"No...Brooke...let me see her." he demanded with tears in his eyes.

Haley opened the door for him and he went in. His body was shaking. Brooke was laying in the bed crying her eyes out, she was crying so hard she couldn't breath, she got up off the bed, but it was hard because she felt empty.

"Oh...Luke, we...lost...our ba,baby." she could barely talk. He just held her tight and they both broke down and fell to the ground.

Lucas heard crying and whimpering. "Brooke, wake up, wake up, your dreaming!"

"Huh, oh my god Luke!" Brooke jumped up from bed and hugged Lucas tightly and made sure she was still pregnant.

"Brooke, come here, come sit down, what did you dream about?" Lucas asked as they sat down, he put his arm around her and rubbed her shouder.

Brooke looked at the floor. "I dreamt...I dreamt we lost our baby. I couldn't stop crying. It was so scary, Luke."

"Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here, it was a dream, we didn't lose our baby." he said hugging her tightly and rubbing her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas Eve morning. Lucas was making Brooke breakfast and she was in the nursery. She was thinking about her terible dream, until Lucas inturrupted.

"Are you thinking about your dream?" he asked knowingly.

"Yea, Luke what if it comes true?" she asked tearing up as she got up from the wooden rocking chair.

"Brooke, don't think like that, stress is something you don't need when your 7 months pregnant." he explained. "Let's just have one fun last Christmas together where we don't have children."

"Ok." said said as he kissed her forehead.

The phone rang, inturrupting their moment. Lucas ran to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked annoyed. He loved his mom, but she phoned to much.

"Hi, I'm just calling to see if 'the Scotts' are still coming over tonight." Karen asked giggling. Ever since they got married 3 months ago Karen hand't stopped calling them that.

"Yes mom, of course were coming over, it's Christmas eve, where else would we be?" he asked laughing.

"Good point, see you guys later." Karen said hanging up.

"Your mom?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Yea, she called us 'the Scotts' again." he said micking his mother.

"Good." she said happily as she kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were out doing some last minute Christmas shopping. They were sitting in the food court taking a break though because Haley and Brooke were very pregnant ladies and needed one.

"...so yea, scary huh?" Brooke asked as she finished telling them her dream.

"That must have been terrible." Haley said knowingly. "I just had a dream like that a few weeks ago, it must be a pregnant thing."

"Yea..." she said getting sad again. "Well, ok, let's stop this sad fest, it's not really appropriate considering it's Christmas Eve! What did you guys buy your boy toys?"

"I bought Nathan 2 floor seat tickets to his favorite basketball team considering it's Luke's favorite team too, Nathan will take him." Haley said.

"Wow, he'll love that, Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"I got this assignment at school a long time ago, we had to draw something importnant to us, so I sketched a picture of Jake and Jenny I foind in his living room. I made it like 2 times bigger though." Peyton explained.

"That's sweet." Brooke said smiling.

"What about you Brooke?" Haley asked interested.

"Um, you want to know a secret?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Nothing yet..."Brooke said guiltily.

"Brooke!" Haley said shocked.

"I'm like freaking out here, I don't know what to get him, I want it to be perfect." she explained.

"Your lucky your giving him this kid." Peyton said laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was at Karen's house. Haley and Nathan were the last ones to get there, then they all started eating and talking about various things.

"So girls, what names do you have picked out?" Deb asked curiously.

"Well, Nathan and I decided if it's a boy, Even Luke, and if its a girl, Kiara Jade." Haley said proudly.

"Those are cute, what about you to?" Deb asked Brooke and Lucas.

"If it's a boy, Braden Micheal, and if it's a girl, Lily Ray." Brooke said excitedly.

Everybody liked the names and continued on with their dinner. Karen and Deb told stories about Nathan and Lucas when it was Christmas when they were little. Then everybody went into the living room and watched 'A Christmas Story', it was on every year and they made a tradition of watching it.

Brooke and Lucas were on the love seat. cuddling, Haley and Nathan on the floor, Jake and Peyton in a chair, and the rest of the adults, Karen, Kieth, and Deb, on the big couch. After the movie was over, Deb, Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton left. Jake and Peyton got Jenny from Jake's parents, and Nathan and Haley went to Deb's.

"Me and Brooke are going to bed now, see you inthe morning." Lucas said to Karen and Kieth.

"Good night, Karen." Brooke said.

"Ok, good night, the bed's made in your old room." Karen said as she cleaned up the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas were already have sleeping and it wasn't even that much later. "Good night, Broody." Brooke said as he cuddled her.

"Night Cheery, love you." he said. "Sweet dreams."

Haley and Nthan were also going to bed. "Night Hales, I love you." Nathan said .

"I love you t" Haley couldn't finish because she was holding her stomach and crouching over.

"What's wrong Haley?" Nathan asked worridly.

"Oh, nothing, it was probably just a kick." Haley said with a worried face...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas morning, everybody got their presents and headed back to Karen's to open them together.

"Come on in Peyton, Jake." Karen said politely inviting them in. "Everybody's in the living room waiting for you, you go and let me take this sweet little girl."

Jake handed Jenny to her. "Thanks Karen, she gets kind of heavy."

"No problem, hi little girl, aren't you just the cutest thing." she said to Jenny with a baby voice.

Later in the living room. "Ok,everybody's here, we can start opening presents now." Karen said. Kieth got up and handed presents to people.

Nathan and Haley opened eachother's first. "Nathan, this is beautiful, thank you." Haley said as she opened the very expensive looking necklace. "How much did you pey for this?"

"Um, it doesn't matter." Nathan said laughing. "I don't mind how much I spend on you."

"Open yours now." Haley said handing him his present.

Brooke inturrupted looking at Haley, giving her the 'remember I didn't get Lucas anything look', then looking over at the wrapped tickets. Haley then said, "this is from me and Brooke for you and Lucas."

Brooke mouthed a thank you to Haley. She was so revealed but felt really bad.

They opened the tickets and loved them. "Ok Brooke, you turn." Lucas said handing her her present. Since Brooke couldn't wear her wedding ring because her fingers were fat from being pregnant. Luke stole it and got 'Broody & Cheery Forever' engraved on it.

"Oh my god Broody, thank you, I couldn't have asked for a better present." Brooke said thankfully. He also got her gift certificates to her favorite stores, but she liked the ring better, surprisingly.

Now Jake and Peyton were opening eachothers presents. "Thanks Peyton, this was my favorite picture of me and Jenny. It's great." he thanked her then kissed her."Open yours now."

Peyton took the little box and opened it. "Jake..."

"It's a promise ring. We have beed dating for 6 months Peyton, I want to give you this to show you how much you mean to me and tell you that, I want to be with you forever."

"Thanks Jake, I love you." she said kissing him.

Everybody opened the rest of their presents and went to the table for brunch. Peyton was showing everybody her ring, Haley was showing the girls her necklace, and Brooke was showing off her newly engraved ring.

"Haley can you pass the...Haley, are you ok?" Nathan asked worridly. She looked pale and it looked like she was dizzy.

"Yea, I'm fine...just...diz" Haley didn't even finish because she fainted and fell of her chair. Nathan ran to help her. "Haley!"

"Lucas, call 911!" Karen yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was at the hospital waiting news on Haley and the baby's condition. Then Nathan came out and evrybody ran to him.

"Is Haley ok, man?" Lucas asked first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please review! I left you with a cliff hanger haha! Sorry_

_Next chapter(s): The news, a death, more news, a baby shower...ALL COMING UP ON, 'BEGINNING OF A NEW LIFE'!_


	15. Good News, Bad News

_Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 14

Good News, Bad News

Previously on-

Everybody was at the hospital waiting news on Haley and the baby's condition. Then Nathan came out and evrybody ran to him.

"Is Haley ok, man?" Lucas asked first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um, the good news is that Haley will be fine, she just has to go on bed rest again for the rest of the pregnancy, the baby is ok, too." Nathan explained.

"That's good." Brooke said relieved.

"For now..." Nathan cut in again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked.

"The doctor can't tell why the baby is having so much trouble and he won't be able to tell until it's born, or even when it's a few years old." he explained further to them.

"What?" Brooke asked giving a look like 'this is bull shit'.

"I don't fully understand either, but until the baby's born we just have to stick it out and act cool about it for Haley." he told them seriously.

"Ok." they all said and walked away except for Lucas.

"Why don't you seem that upset?" he asked.

"Because I know the baby is still alive, I don't care if it will have minor problems, it'll be my kid and I'll love it anyways." Nathan said tearing up. Lucas was shocked though because Nathan Scott was crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Tutorwife." Brooke said cheerily as she came into Haley's bedroom. Haley was home now, it was the next day and Brooke decided to come sit with her and do stuff instead of going Boxing Day shopping.

"Hey Tigger, you can go shopping, I know you want to." Haley said laughing.

"No, if you can'tcome with me then I'm going to sit with you in here all day, besides, I feel bad that were both pregnant and you have to sit in your bed." Brooke explained laying next to her.

"Brooke, it's o-" Haley got cut of by Brooke.

"No, I'm staying and that's final!" she said making it very clear that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright, so what do you want to do." Haley asked.

"Plan our baby shower, silly!" Brooke said throughing her arms up in the air.

"Baby shower, were having one of them?" Haley said kind of confused and excited.

"Of course, your can't have a baby without a baby shower." she explained.

"Well, actu-" Brooke cut her off again.

"Ok, so here's what I was thinking..." Brooke said starting to explain the plan to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have to go?" Peyton whined as she held onto Jake on the couch.

"Peyton, my closest cousin is getting married, I have to go." Jake said stating the obvious. "I wish you could come with me, but my mom said since it's a wedding you can't just bring a guest because there are reserved seats."

"Ok, then I guess I can let you go." Peyton said loosening her grip on him.

"thank you." Jake said getting up. "Jenny! Come say good bye to your dad!"

"Bwye daddy!" Jenny yelled from her room.

"Hey, come give me a hug!" he said pretending to be sad.

"No!" Jenny said laughing.

"Looks like she's already starting to act like a teenager." Peyton said laughing.

"Pleeeeease!" Jake yelled.

"Fwine, I'm pwaying boubies you know!" Jenny said yelling at her dad with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, just give me a hug." Jake said as he picked up his kid. "You be good for Peyton until aunty Laura comes and gets you."

"I wiw, I pwomis." she said holding her dad's face in her hands and squishing his cheeks. Peyton just laughed.

"Good, give me a smooch now." Jake said talking funny because of the way she was holding him. mwah! She gave him a big smooch and ran away to go play again. "I love you, Jenny!"

"I wove you, too!" Jenny screamed from her room.

"And I wove you, too." Peyton said wrapping her arms around Jake's neck mocking Jenny.

"Ha, she's rubbed off on you hasn't she." Jake said.

"Yea, a little." Peyton said kissing him.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow, love you Peyt." Jake said walking to the door.

"Ok, I love you too." Peyton said waving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, did you and Brooke make plans today for the baby shower?" Nathan asked as he laid down beside Haley.

"Yea...you new about that?" Haley asked confused.

"Yes, that's why me and Luke went and played basketball for the most part of the day, Brookewanted us gone." Nathan said laughing.

"Oh I see, well I'm glad your home now." Haley said kissing him.

"Are you ok, Hales?" he asked breaking the kiss.

"Yea, fine." she said looking down.

"No your not, Haley, I can tell when there's something wrong with you." he said trying to find that something out.

"I'm just scared, Nathan." Haley said starting to cry and hugging him.

"Shhh, I know you are, but there's nothing to be scared of, you just have to be brave, we will get through this, no matter what happens." Nathan said rubbing her bad and comforting her.

"Thank you." she said stopping crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you and Haley have fun today, well, as much fun as you can have sitting in a bedroom all day?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Hey! As a matter of fact we did have fun." Brooke said hitting him with a pillow.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go shop because there was Boxing Day sales today." he said surprised.

"Well, I did but Haley needed somebody and were both pregnant so it's not fair if she has to sit there all day while I shop." Brooke explained proud of herself.

"Brooke, I'm pround of you." Lucas said after kissing her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you've changed into the person I've always known you could be." he said stroking her silky brown hair as she laid her head on his chest.

"And what's that person like?" she asked wanting to know 'who she became'.

"Caring, independent, thoughtful, not shop-crazy." he said laughing.

"That's sounds just like me." Brooke said happily smiling. "I know we say this like 5 times a day but, I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too, Brook Scott." Lucas said smiling and shutting off the light. Brooke smiled to that of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please review! It was a slow chapter I know but it was another 'setup' chapter. Have I told you guys lately that I appreciate every review? Cuz I do._

_Next in the chapters t follow: baby shower, death, news, ...secret(maybe, haven't decided on this particular secret yet)_


	16. The Baby Shower

_Thanks for the fantabulastic reviews! As always, I love them! This chapter is going to be long! Yay! Here it is! Enjoy! (oh yea, I decided to put the secret in this story, and it might just be in this chapter...)_

Chapter 15

The Baby Shower

Brooke, Haley, and Karen were having a girls day out shopping for baby shower stuff, Haley would be in a wheel chair they got from the hospital though. There was no way she was missing out on this. So Nathan and Lucas went to a basketball game.

"Bye Cheery, Haley." Lucas said as him and Nathan were about to leave. "Don't torture my mother too much today."

"I won't, I promise." Brooke said sarcastically. "Bye Broody, have fun."

"I will." he said kissing her.

"You too, Nathan." Haley said giving him a kiss. "Bye Luke."

"Don't get into any of that famous Scott sibling trouble." Karen said hugging Luke.

"Alright, we will." Lucas said laughing and leaving the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's kind of weird that your guys are shopping for your own baby shower." Karen said as they walked through the mall, she was pushing Haley.

"We want to." Brooke said simply. "And it's not that I'm shopping for my baby shower, she's shopping for mine and I'm shopping for her's."

"Ah, I see." Karen said laughing.

"So, what do we get anyways?" Haley asked curiously.

"Pink and blue balloons, streemers, cake, baby shower games supplies." Karen said listing a few. "You know, baby shower stuff."

"Oh yea, well actually I don't, because it's not like I've ever done this before." Haley said grabbing ballons off the shelf. "I've never been pregnant before."

"Yea..." Brooke said looking away. "Me either..."

"Well then, you should be lucky you have me here." Karen said smiling.

"Did you have a baby shower, Karen?" Haley asked.

"No, nobody was really happy about me being pregnant, so my parents didn't throw me one." she explained. "So I'm happy I get to shop with you guys."

"Were happy your here too." Brooke said walking up to the counter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this is awesome!" Lucas said as him and Nathan tried to find their seats.

"Yea, I'm glad we did this." Nathan said sitting down. "We don't get to spend that much brotherly time together anymore, just hanging out and relaxing with nobody to inturrupt us."

"Yea well, we have pregnant wives now and they pretty much contol everything we do." Lucas said laughing.

"Do you still get woken up at late hours of the night, with your wife needing some kind of crazy food?" Nathan asked knowingly, laughing.

"Yeees, she's constantly whining for food or a back rub." Lucas said agreeing.

"Yea, but It'll be worth it in the end." Nathan said smiling.

"Yea." Lucas said.

"I can't explain to you how excited I am." Nathan sais thinking about it. "I'm going to have a son or duahgter in 2 months."

"Yes, I know the feeling." Lucas said. "But It's also kind of scary, what if we don't know what to do or it's crying and we don't know what it wants?"

"I think we will just know that stuff." Nathan said logically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were back at Brooke's house and they were going to set up for tomorrow morning.

"I better go lay down, it was a long day." Haley said thinking about her baby.

"Yea, you can go in the spare, Hales." Brooke said pointing down the hall. "I will come tell you when everything is done."

"Alright." she said getting out of the wheel chair and walking as good as a 7 month pregnant woman could to the bedroom.

"This cake looks great, probably because I didn't make it though." Brooke said laughing.

"Why, you can't bake?" Karen asked hanging up streemers.

"No, my mom never had an oppertunity to teach me." Brooke explained as she leaning on the island in the kitchen. "We always had catarers and cooks, so I never realy learned how to cook or bake anything actually."

"Well, I'll have to teach you sometime." Karen said giving her a kind smile.

"I would love that." she agreed smiling back. "I bet Lucas would love that, too."

Karen just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was all decorated, the food was made, and the cake was bought. Karen and especially Brooke was exhausted from the hard day and couldn't wait for the next day. The guys got home to Brooke, Karen and Haley, she was laying on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey babe, were back." Lucas said as he opened the door.

"Yea hi." she said as she tried to wave at him.

"What's the matter, by the way, the house looks...festive." he said looking around trying to find the right words.

"Thanks, but I'm just so tired, it feels like I've been carrying bowling balls in my stamach all day, I just want to go to sleep." she explained trying to get up.

Lucasjust laughed and grabbed her hand. "Here, let me help."

"Nathan, can you carry me home?" Haley asked smiling sarcastically.

"Ha, yea right." he said.

"Haley, you can stay here so you don't have to move, I know what it feels like, I bet you just want to lay there." Brooke said laughing.

"Yea ok, I'm going to be here tomorrow anyways." she said.

"I'll bring you some clothes when I come pick up Luke tomorrow." Nathan said kissing her cheek.

"Ok, love you." she said tiredley.

"Love you too, bye." Nathan said laeving the house.

"Well, I better go to, I'll see you girls tomorrow. I will call Deb, Peyton and the great-grandmas to tell them the time for tomorrow." Karen explained. "My mom is so excited."

"Alright, see you." they all said.

"Night Haley, let us know if you need anything." Lucas said.

"Ok, good night." she said back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day, they all got good sleep and were ready for the fun day they had planned. The guys were going off to do god knows what and Deb and Dan's mom May, Karen and her mom, Peyton, Haley, and Brooke were all going to be in Brooke and Lucas's house. Luckily, it was big. They were all talking and catching up with eachother and eating cake.

"Peyton, where's Jake these days, I haven't seen him in a while." Karen said to Peyton.

"He's at his cousins wedding this weekend, but he's coming home late tonight." she explained.

"Oh ic, where's Jenny today?" she asked again.

"At her aunty's, I'm going to pick her up later, Jake just didn't want me to have to spend my whole weekend watching her." she said. "Not that I would have a problem with that."

"Ok! Time to play some baby shower games!" Brooke inturrupted. "First up, guess the sex, and weight of Haley's baby. Grandma Roe, you can go first."

"I will guess, boy, 7 pounds." she said while Brooke wrote it down.

"Grandma Scott, your turn." Haley said.

"Boy, 8 pounds 2 oz., because that's was Nathan was." she said.

"Karen." Brooke said.

"Girl, 6 pounds 6 oz." she said changing it up a bit. "Haley, I remember that's what you were."

Haley smiled. "Ok, Deb, your turn."

"Boy, 6 pounds 12 oz." she said.

"Peyton." Brooke said.

"Girl, 7 pounds 5oz." she said.

"Ok, my turn." Haley said. "I think my baby will weigh 5 pounds, 13 oz., because the doctor told me it would probably be small the last time I was in."

Everybody laughed. "That's not fair!" Brooke said sarcastically. "My turn, I will say 5 pounds 8 oz then."

Everybody laughed.

They did the same thing with Brooke's baby all the numbers ranging from 6 to 8 and then they played more games like guess the poop. They each had a diaper and hadto go into the kitchen seperatly and put edible stuff into the diaper and bring it back and everybody had to smell it and guess what was in it. Brooke ended up winning that one. Then they opened gifts.

"Aww, thanks Peyton." Brooke and Haley thanked her for the gift. They both got a picture of their 7 month sonograms drawn by her and framed. They also got a whole bunch of baby clothes girl's and boy's. They opened the ones from Karen next. Brooke got a diaper bag and inside there were baby shoes, clothes, and baby books. Haley got the same thing but different colors. Next was Deb's present's and they got gift certificates for a baby clothing and toy store and little white pillows that say 'I'm mommy's little brat' in black. The great-grandma's got together and made baby blankets for each of them. They had blue borders and in the center in pink Brooke's said 'Baby Brucas' and Haley's said 'Baby Naley.

Brooke and Haley didn't say it, but they looked at eachother and Brooke mouthed that the baby blankets were the best gift.

"Thanks for coming, and thanks for the baby blankets,they are so cute." Brooke and Haley thanked their grandma's, well, their grandma-in-laws as they left.

"So, I think it's nap time." Haley said falling gently on the couch. She new she should have been in bed all day but she couldn't help it. She wantedto be at the party not listen to it from the bedroom.

"Yea, I'm so exhausted." Brooke said falling beside her. "I wonder when the guys will be back."

"Well, I'm sleeping on our couch until Nathan comes to get me." Haley said smiling.

"Ok, I'm just going to go change into something more comfortable, do you want me to get you some comfortbale clothes too?" Brooke asked getting up, on the 3rd try anyways.

"Yea sure." Haley said.

Brooke was in her room getting some clothes from her closet when she found a box. She remembered the box and grabbed it and sat down on the bed. She found a letter inside and began to read it. As she was reading it she put her hand on her stomach and the tears started to fall. The letter was from when her and Lucas were 16 and in high school. The person that wrote the letter was Brooke, but she never gave it to Lucas like she was going to. She was a scared teenager and she didn't know what else to do. He said he would take care of her and be there for her, but it was to late, she already did it...and everything she told him that night was a lie...

_-Flashback-_

_"...But if you wanna have this baby, then so do I, and what ever it takes for me to be a good father, I'll be there, Always, I promise you, I won't let you down." Lucas said with his hand on Brooke's knee._

_She took a deep breath, and the tears came again._

_"Hey." he said softly rubbing her knee again._

_"I lied..." she said quietly._

_"What?" he asked confused._

_"I'm not pregnant." she said._

_"But I saw the test." he said even more confused._

_"I know, but when the doctor called, he said I wasn't pregnant, he said that can happen." she explained._

_"Ok, no, no, no, no, no, I was standing right there when he called." he said standing up and not believing it._

_"And you had just called me a slut!" she said getting upset and angry._

_"So you lied to me to punish me!" he yelled. "How could you do this to me?"_

_"How could you cheat on me with my best friend!" she said as the tears came bursting out._

_"I never ment to hurt you." he said._

_"That doesn't really matter Luke, because in the end it all hurts just the same." she said quietly because she was crying._

_-end flashback-_

She put the letter back in the box with shaky hands. _"I have to tell him, he won't like that I had an abortion, but I have to , he deserves to know..." _she thought as she wiped away her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review:)** I want to know what you guys thought of that chapter, I put a lot of effort into it! And it's like my longest one yet! The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Remember what's left to come: death, news, telling Lucas, birth, etc...lots more hehehe!


	17. Good Letter, Bad Letter

_**Thank you for the reviews! **Some of you guys probably aren't going to be happy with me, but maybe, I don't know depends if you like what happens in the end. _

Chapter 16

Good Letter, Bad Letter

Previously on-

She put the letter back in the box with shaky hands. _"I have to tell him, he won't like that I had an abortion, but I have to, he deserves to know..." _she thought as she wiped away her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke washed her face so it didn't look like she was crying and went back into the living room.

"Here Haley." she said handing her pajama pants and a shirt.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said as she got into the wheel chair. "I'll just go change, we can watch a movie or something until they get back."

"Ok, I'll pick one now." Brooke said walking over to the cupboard full of DVD's.

Haley came back a few minutes later and they watched a movie and the guys got back shortly after that then Haley and Nathan went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you have fun today, Cheery?" Lucas asked while he was getting a drink in the kitchen.

"Uh, yea, lots of fun." she said in a not so Brooke tone. "What about you guys?'

"Yea, me and Nathan don't hang out with Kieth that much anymore so it was fun." he said taking a sip of his water.

"That's good." she said sitting down at the table and looking down at the floor.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked. "You don't seem like your usual self tonight."

"Luke, I..I have something to tell you." she said quietly with tears in her eyes. "I kept something from you...and I think I should tell you because I'm not being fair to you and you don't deserve to be lied to...we always said we could trust eachother, but I'm sorry, I broke that trust..."

"Brooke, what...what are you talking about?" he asked very uneasily.

"Please, just read this letter and notice the date because this is to hard for me to just tell you..." she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh..k." Lucas said confused taking the letter never taking his eyes off of her. The letter read...

_April, 2003_

_Dear Lucas, My Broody..._

_I have something to tell you, but I can't say it to you in person because it would break your heart and I hate seeing you like that. So here it goes, yesterday, when I told you I wasn't pregnant, I was lying. I was pregnant and I had an abortion, before you started saying all of that sweet stuff to me. I'm sorry Luke, I was so scared and vonurable, I didn't know what to do so I just got an abortion, I thought it would be the easiest thing to do, to just make the scared feeling go away and never tell you. I wrote this letter so I could somehow get it out of my system. I know you can't ever forgive me for this, but I need you to try and understand why I did it. Again, I am so so sorry._

_Love, Brooke_

Lucas put the letter down on the table and sat there for a few minutes. He was trying to think of the right words to say, but there is no right words.

"Lucas say something." Brooke said as she just stood there watching him stare at the floor.

"Uh...why...how...could you do that to me?" he asked confused, hurt, and angry still looking down at the floor.

"I...I was scared and stupid." she said starting to walk towards the hall to the bedroom.

"No, no, no get back here now, were not even close to being finished!" Lucas yelled as he stood up. "Your damn right you were stupid!"

"Luca-" she got cut off by him.

"Did you even think about how I would feel! I would have stayed with you and raised that child, but no, you had to have an abortion! That just goes to show you didn't even consider my past! My dad didn't want me, but I said I wanted this baby!" he yelled. He didn't like making Brooke cry so much, but he was just so mad and upset.

"Oh! Let's back this up a bit! You said you would have stayed with me and raised the child! Would that have been before or after you ran away with Peyton!" Brooke yelled through cries and putting emphasis on the word Peyton.

"Brooke, don't even start with that! I made a mistake, but mine was definitly not as bad as yours!" he yelled banging his fist on the table.

"Lucas, I know, I totally didn't me-" Brooke got cut off again but by the phone this time, she was actually happy the phone inturrupted this argument so she went and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked trying to make sure she didn't soundlike she was crying.

_"Hello, is this Brooke Scott?" asked a man's voice on the other end._

"Yes, who is this?" she asked confused because she didn't recognize the voice.

_"I'm Samuel Green, police officer, you have to get over to Peyton Sawyer's house right away, we asked her who we could call and she named you." the police officer informed her._

"What, why?" Brooke asked curiously.

_"I'm sorry, I can't tell you over the phone." the officer said._

"I'll be right over." she said worriedly then hanging up quickly.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"We have to go to Peyton's, a police officer just called and told me that, it sounds serious." she explained calmly getting her coat. Lucas grabbed his coat, too. "Luke, I'm sorry." she said desperatly. He just gave her a cold look. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got to Peyton's after a couple of minutes. There was a police car and an officer waiting outside.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked worriedly as they ran to the man.

"There was a car accident, her boyfriend Jake Jaglieski, he...died in it." he said gently.

"Oh my god." Brooke gasped. "I have to go see her."

They ran into the house, a woman police officer was tending to Peyton. She was bawling and the woman couldn't help as much as Brooke could so they called her.

"Oh...Peyton come here!" Brooke said sympathetically starting to cry as soon as she saw Peyton sitting on the floor helpless. Brooke grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug and she just cried into her shoulder, trembling. Lucas came and sat behind Peyton and rubbed her back. Brooke looked at him and mouthed 'thank you'. He just looked at her at first, but then thought about it and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton sat on the Jaglieski's couch, after the funeral, holding Jenny as the tears slid down her face. She had been staring into space for at least half an hour.

"You should eat something, honey." Jake's mom said as she went and sat down beside Peyton.

"I'm fine." Peyton said in one sad tone.

"That's ok, you don't have to eat right now if you don't want to." She said rubbing her back. "This letter has your name on it, it was in Jake's room, I thought you should have it."

Peyton took the letter and looked at it. It had Jake's writing on it. She started crying again and Jenny gave her a big hug. "Dwon't cwry mommy Pweyton, my gamma says daddy is watching ovwer us now."

"Thank you, sweetie." Peyton said smiling through her tears.

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan all came into the living room.

"Hey P. Sawyer, how you holdin up?" Brooke asked asshe hugged her best friend.

"I'm alright right now, Jenny's making me feel better." she said smiling at the little girl on her lap.

"Do you feel like coming and being with your friends right now?" Haley asked gently.

"Sure, can I bring Jenny, Jake's parent's are kind of busy right now." she asked.

"Of course." Lucas said.

They all went to Karen's Cafe and sat at their usual table to talk and comfort Peyton, and just be together.

"I got this letter today, Jake's mom gave it to me, it's from him." Peyton said looking at the letter she put on the table.

"Are you going to open it now?" Brooke asked as she played with Jenny who was sitting on her lap.

"I can't Brooke..." she said tearing up.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because...I'm scared if I open it and read it, I will start crying and won't be able to stop." she said as her voice got squeaky and a lump started to grow in her throat.

"Peyton, you never have to be scared of crying, if you want to cry, go ahead." Lucas said and put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yea, we are here for you, and Jenny." Haley said smiling at Jenny sympathetically.

"Thank you, I think I will read this at home." she said taking a deep breathe. "Brooke and Haley, will you guys come with me?"

"Of course we will, Peyt." Brooke said hugging her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were at Peyton house and she was about to read the letter, Brooke and Haley sat with her on the couch as she began.

"Hey Peyton, I wrote this letter for a reason-" Peyton stopped and handed the letter to Brooke. "I can't read it, can you do it for me?"

"Sure." Brooke agreed then continued. "Hey Peyton, I wrote this letter for a reason. After the night Jenny called you mommy, I started thinking about it. You being her mom." as Brooke read, Peyton started crying. Brooke took her hand in her's and continued. "I wanted to write this down and make it official, I want Jenny to be in your custody if something should ever happen to me. All you have to do is agree and it's official, because it's already in my will, but this letter is yours to keep." Brooke took a deep breathe and continued again. "If you can't handle this or you just don't want to, then she will go to my parents. Just think about it. I love you Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, and I know Jenny would be happy with you. Love Jake."

They sat there on the couch looking at Jenny play with her toys. Peyton was the first one to speak.

"I'm going to do it." she said through tears. "I love that little girl so much, and I know it would make Jake so happy."

Peyton went and sat on the floor with Jenny and picked her up and gave her a big hug. "Mommy loves you." she said and started to cry. Brooke and Haley also started to cry, also because they were pregnant, but that wasn't the point, their horrible day just got better even when they thought no good could come from this. But of course Brooke still had to deal with the fact that she lied to Lucas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know what, I think I'm just going to move into this house. Jenny is used to it and so am I sinceI sent most of my time here." Peyton said putting down Jenny's toys that she was going to pack.

"Do you think your ready for that?" Brooke asked. It was only a week later and Peyton just finished her phase of crying everyday. Brooke knew she did it because she was living there for a while since her and Lucas weren't exactly on speaking terms yet.

"Yea, I love this place and it has some good memories." she said smiling slightly.

"Good for you, Peyt." Brooke said smiling. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." she said picking up Jenny. "And look at that, I'ma mother before you and I didn't even have to get knoced up and lose my figure."

"Shut up!" Brooke said hitting her playfully.

"Hey, I have a kid in my arms, don't hit me." Peyton said. Brooke just laughed.

"So, on the subject of kids..." she said but didn't even have to finish because it got serious in there and Brooke new what she ment.

"Yea, I don't know what's happening with that." Brooke explained as they went to sit on the couch. "I talked to him on the phone last night, when you and Jenny fell asleep on the couch, he said he needs more time to think about this and he doesn't want to see me right now." her voice got high and squeaky and she started crying. "What am I going to do Peyt?"

"I don't know, B. Davis, I don't know." Peyton said hugging her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the day, Peyton was moved into Jake's house, now her and Jenny's house, it didn't take that long because she's using all the furniture already in the house and she just had to move her own things. They had a plan made; when Peyton went to school, Jenny just stayed home with Brooke because she had nowhere to be and she couldn't work. Jenny was really starting to get attached to Brooke. She was called 'Aunty Bwooke."

"Do I stay wif Aunty Bwooke today?" Jenny asked from her high-chair.

"Yes you do, mommy is going to school." Peyton said grabbing her book bag. "Ok, I got to go, be good munckin."

"I wiw, I aways be good to Aunty Bwooke!" Jenny yelled.

"That's good, love you baby, bye." she said leaving the house and mouthing 'thank you' to Brooke.

"So, what do you want to do?" Brooke asked Jenny taking her out of her high-chair.

"Why is your tummy so big?" Jenny asked totally ignoring Brooke's question.

"Well, I have a baby in there." she said trying to teach her something.

"Why?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Uh, ha ha, um, because I want to have a baby." Brooke said running out of answers.

"Why?" Jenny asked again.

"Because...um...I like them?" Brooke said confused trying to think if that's a good enough answer. "How about we watch one of your movie's."

"Otay!" Jenny yelled running to the DVD stand. "I pick this one!"

She grabbed 'The Little Mermaid' and handed it to Brooke. Brooke groaned and put it in. Every single day they had to watch that one. Brooke thought to herself, "_if my kid ever wants to watch this fricken movie, I'll burn it!"_

When Peyton got home in the afternoon Jenny told her everything her and Brooke did. Then Peyton went into Jenny's room and started painting a mural of the disney princesses. She got the idea when she was at school and she couldn't wait to start. Jenny was so excited. Peyton loved the look on Jenny's face when she told her. That face of happiness made Peyton believe everything was going to be ok after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There! **Please Review!** Next chapter is going to be 2 months later, yep, that means it's time for Haley and Broke to have baby's! Who wil be first? Will they both be healthy? Will the baby bring Lucas and Brooke back together? You will have to read the next chapter to find out:)_


	18. New Addition To The Scott Family

_I didn't know how you guys were going to react, so thank you for the positive feedback! It made me feel better about the last chapter. Here you go..._

Chapter 17

New Addition To The Scott Family

It was February 14, Valentine's Day. Brooke was sitting on her temporary bed at Peyton's house, formerly Jake's house, thinking about Lucas. She was a little upset because Lucas always did something special for her and they weren't even speaking to eachother.

"Brooke, are you ever going to come out of here?" Peyton asked sympathecically sitting down beside her with Jenny.

"No." Brooke said quickley looking at the floor.

"Brooke, everything is going to be ok, Lucas is a good guy and he'll come around." Peyton said comforting her.

"Yea Aunty Bwooke, don't cwry." Jenny said giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Jenny." Brooke said hugging her back smiling.

"Jenny, how about you go play with your toys while I talk to Aunty Brooke." Peyton said putting Jenny down.

"Ok, bye." Jenny said running out of the bedroom.

"Are you going to be ok, Brooke?" Peyton asked seriously.

"Peyton, I have to see him, I have to talk to him." she said realizing she had to because she was going to have their baby any day now.

"You do what you need to do, Brooke." Peyton said patting her shoulder then getting up. "I'll drive you over there."

"Ok." Brooke said getting up, too. "Thanks Peyt."

"No problem, bestest friend." Peyton said hugging her and laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Peyton were in the car with Jenny in the back seat. They just got a little ways from the house when Brooke made a groaning sound.

"What was that, Brooke, are you ok?" Peyton said slowing down.

"Yea, I'm fine, I just keep having these pains in my lower back, they've been happening all day but I just didn't think they were anything." she said putting her hand on the lower back.

"Do they hurt bad?" Peyton asked.

"They weren't bad, but now they're getting worse." she explained.

"Ok, don't panic Brooke, but I think you might be in labour." Peyton said as she turned the car around quickley.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked noticing.

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now!" Peyton demanded.

"Oh no your not, we have to go to my house and talk to Luke." Brooke said freaking out. "See look it doesn't even hurrrrrrt...oooww!...anymore."

"Oh yea, sure." Peyton said sarcastically. "Brooke, just breath."

"What wong, momma?" Jenny asked from the backseat. "Is Aunty Bwooke sick?"

"Uh, yea, were going to take her to the doctor, don't worry babe." Peyton said kindly.

"Otay, feewl betta soon Aunty." Jenny said continuing to play with her toy.

"Ah! Oh my god! Ok, you can go to the hospital now! Ooooowwww!" Brooke screamed grabbing her stomach.

"Don't worry, already on my way." Peyton said. "Keep breathing."

"Yea, like I'm going to stop!" Brooke screamed sarcastically.

Jenny started crying in the back from all the yelling and put her hands over her ears.

"I'm...ow...sorry baby." Brooke said feeling bad.

"Shhh, don't cry Jenny, Brooke's going to be ok." Peyton said comforting her little girl.

"Yea, see I'm all better." Brooke stopped screaming and bit into her seat belt as hard as she could. Peyton just laughed at her. "What, it's not my fault! This fricken hurts...OH MY GOD, SON OF A-" she didn't finish because of Jenny.

"Ok ok, calm down Brooke, were here." Peyton said as she sped to the front of the hospital.

Peyton got out and helped Brooke out the other side. She was breathing hard and holding her stomach. Nurses ran out and one brought a wheel chair.

"She's having a baby!" Peytin yelled as she lead Brooke to the wheel chair.

"Yes, I can see that." the nurse said. "Just calm down miss, we'll get your baby delivered in no time."

The nurse wheeled her off and Peyton got Jenny out and another nurse offered to take her so Peyton could go with Brooke.

"Is there a Mr. Scott we can call?" the nurse asked when they got Brooke onto a bed.

"Yes, Lucas Scott, my husband." Brooke said breathing deeply still.

"I'll go call him." Peyton said grabbing her phone out and going into the hall. She dialed his number and it started ringing. "Please be home, please be home." she said to no one in particular.

_"Hello?"_

"Lucas! You have to get down here right away! Brooke's having the baby!" Peyton yelled excitedly.

_Every thought about Brooke that Lucas had before rushed out of him as he heard what Peyton told him. "I'll be there in a minute!"_

"Ok, bye Luke." Peyton said hanging up with him. "Ok, Nathan and Haley now...no wait, Karen and Kieth first, duh."

_"Hello?"_

"Karen, Brooke's having the baby, come to the hospital now!" she yelled again.

_"Ok, is Lucas there?" Karen asked worriedly._

"Not yet, but he's on his way." Peyton said.

_"Alright, bye." Karen said hanging up._

"Ok, now Nathan and Haley." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, thank god your here!" Peyton said excitedly as Lucas came rushing down the hall.

"Where is she, in here?" he asked panickly.

"Yea." she said.

"Brooke." Lucas said as he ran into the room.

"Lucas!" Brooke said happily through tears sitting up in the bed.

"I'm so sorry, baby." he said hugging her tightly. "I'm never going to let you leave me again."

"I'm sorry too, I love you." she said kissing his neck.

"I love you, too." he said sitting down beside her and putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "We can forget about the past and move on, we are going to love and take care of _this_ baby."

"Thannn...ooooowwwww...ooooo...get this baby out of meeee, now!" she screaming, crouching forward.

"Ok, I need you to breath and relax, Brooke, can you do that for me?" the doctor said. Brooke nodded. "I think it's time you went and had a baby now, hmm?"

"Fine, yes, whatever, just get it out!" Brooke screamed again.

"Everything's going to be ok, Brooke, I promise." Lucas said rubbing her back.

"I hope so." Brooke said worriedly as they rolled her down to a delivery room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's she doing?" Karen asked as her and Kieth ran down the hall to where Peyton was sitting and waiting.

"They rolled her down to a delivery room about half an hour ago." Peyton said standing up and hugging Karen.

"Ok, well, we just have to wait then." Karen sid sitting down. "Oh, I'm worried for my boy."

"It's ok, Karen, he knows what he's doing, he's a good boy." Kieth said comforting her.

"Haley, Nathan." Peyton said walking towards them. "I'm so happy you guys are here." she said hugging them.

"We wouldn't miss this." Haley said laughing. "How is she doing?"

"Good, I'm guessing, she went to a delivery room half an hour ago." Peyton explained.

"Ok, I guess we just sit here then." Nathan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, Brooke, I need you to push for me again." the doctor said kindly.

"I don't want to anymore!" Brooke said whining, tiredly.

"Come on Cheery, you can do this, I know you can, just squeeze my hand." Lucas said giving her his hand.

Brooke squeezed his hand tightly and pushed again. "Ok, ok let's stop now!"

"Ok, good job, It's almost done, I need you to give me one big push, put everything you've got into it." the doctor said.

Brooke took a deep breathe and started pushing.

"Good job, keep it up!" the doctor said excitedly. "I see the head, keep pushing!"

"Yep, your doing great, babe!" Lucas said.

Brooke made a final big push.

"Ok you can stop!" the doctor said. The baby started crying suddenly. "You did great! Look at your little boy!"

Brooke was panting tiredly and smiling when they showed her the little, crying baby boy.

"Look, you did it, Brooke, that's our baby!" Lucas said excitedly hugging her and kissing her.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said happily. "He's so cute, he looks just like you!"

"I know, he's pretty good looking." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Be careful over there, he's really small!" Brooke screamed to the nurses.

"Brooke, they have it under control they deliver baby's all the time." Lucas said laughing at her.

"I know, but-" she said.

"Here you go, you want to hold him?" the nurse asked bringing them the wrapped up baby.

"Awww, he's so adorable!" Brooke said starting to cry.

"Hi, little guy." Lucas said as the baby took his finger.

"Do we have a name for this handsome little boy?" the nurse asked.

Brooke and Lucas looked at eachother. "Braden Micheal Scott."

"Ok." the nurse said walking out.

"I'm going to go tell everyone." Lucas said getting up.

"Just a second." Brooke pulled him back down by the front of his shirt and kissed him. "Thank you."

He just smiled and left the room while Brooke played with Braden by herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, they've been in there for a long time." Haley said. "I hope it doesn't take that long for me."

"Don't worry, Haley." Nathan said rubbing her back.

Lucas came around the corner with a big smile on his face and everybody stood up.

"We have a little boy!" he yelled happily.

Everybody was happy and hugged Lucas.

"Can we come see him?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, but you are anyways." he said laughing leading them to the room.

They all walked in and Brooke looked at them with a small smile.

"Let me see my grandson!" Karen said as Brooke handed her him. "Oh my god, isn't this just the cutest little boy?"

"Even cuter than me?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yea, you weren't this cute." Karen said sarcastically.

"My turn." Haley said. "I want to hold my nephew."

"I hope our baby is this cute." Nathan said tickling his little stomach.

"Of course it will be, it's a Scott." Brooke said laughing.

"Ok, me now." Peyton said as Jenny went to Haley and Braden went to her.

"Hey Braden, don't listen to what your mom says, she can be crazy sometimes, just listen to your dad and you'll turn out fine." Peyton said sarcastically in a baby voice.

"Hey!" Brooke whined crossing her arms. "Give me my kid back now."

"Ok, ok." Peyton said.

"Can I swee da baby?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, sweetie, come sit beside Aunty Brooke." she said making room as best she could. She was really sore still.

"Hi baby, we are goin to pway boubies and watch the wittle Memaid." Jenny said exitedly talking to the sleeping baby.

"Look's like your going to have a gay little boy when Jenny's done with him." Peyton said laughing.

"I think with me being a shopaholic he was doomed anyways." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Oh no, he's playing basketball then for sure, we got to even it out a little." Lucas said sitting beside Brooke. "But if he doesn't wnt to, that's ok."

"Yea, maybe he'll want to take ballet." Brooke said giving Lucas an evil smile.

"No, that's where we drop the line." Lucas said laughing.

"He's only like 20 minutes old, we have to get through at least the first 10 years of his life before he knows what he wants to do for sure." Brooke said looking down at him. Then she handed him to Lucas who hadn't even holded him yet. When Lucas was holding his son he felt so good, like he made that little thing on his own, well with Brooke, but that wasn't the point. He had his own life now and he had his son to share it with now. He felt like his family was complete: him, Brooke, and Braden.

Everybody left so they could be alone with their son for a while, until the nurse came and took him away. Lucas stayed with Brooke and they talked almost all night until Brooke fell asleep on him. They were finally ok again. Brooke could go back home and start her life. In a way the baby was the reason they got back together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Please review! **Sorry if you don't like the ending of it, I was going to make it longer, but it's 12:39pm right now and I want to go to bed. Next up: Lucas and Brooke bring baby Braden home...and there is a surprise there for Brooke. Haley's baby. And much more to come...:)_


	19. Bringing Home Baby

_Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. I would just like to say how much I appreciate the reviews and I love writing this story for you guys. I didn't know how my first story was going to turn out or if anybody would even like it, so I'm really happy with the outcome:) When I first started this story I had something totally, entirely different then what did happen, but I like the way it turned out! So, here's your much deserved chapter, enjoy!...(by the way, I'm not a doctor and I don't know all the doctor stuff so just go along with it if its wrong, and I chose a different name for the baby so it won't be what was discussed in one of the previous chapters.)_

Chapter 18

Bringing Home Baby

Braden was 2 days old and Brooke and Lucas were excited that they got to take him home now. Peyton and Haley went to Brooke and Lucas's to put up a banner that said, 'Welcome Home Braden'. They were there when Brooke and Lucas got home.

"This is your house Baby Broody." Brooke said as they walked through the door.

"Baby Broody?" Peyton asked hugging Brooke.

"Yes, he's the next Broody." she explained hugging her back and then hugging Haley. "Oh, I'm so happy to be home without this baby inside of me."

"Oh god, I can't wait until this one gets out, why doesn't it just come out already!" Haley said talking to her stomach.

"Any day now, Hales." Nathan said.

"Well, I want to go put Braden in his crib and go to bed for the rest of the day, I'm exhausted." Brooke said taking her son out of the carrier.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you Brooke." Lucas said smiling.

"Oooo surprises, I love them!" she said excitedly. "See Braden, that's why we love daddy, he gives us presents."

"I think you will like this one." he said starting to walk up the stairs. "Follow me."

"Ok, but it might take me a while to get up the stairs, Broody." she said looking at the stairs nervously. She still couldn't walk that well without everything hurting.

"I'll help you Brooke." Peyton said taking Braden from her and walking behind her.

When they got upstairs, Lucas opened the door to Braden's room.

"Awww, oh my god, this is so...amazing." she said shocked looking at the room. "Did you do this?"

"Yea, Nathan and Haley helped to." he explained putting his arm around her.

The room was all decorated. The walls were baby blue, in the crib there was a basketball mobile and basketball sheets, and a little basketball net hanging on the wall.

"When did you guys do this?" Brooke asked confused.

"Right after Nathan and Haley left the hospital 2 days ago they came here and Nathan painted the walls and Haley, with the help of Peyton because she's in the wheel chair, went and bought basketball stuff. Then, when I left you yesterday I came here and helped put it all together." Lucas explained as he took Braden and put him in the crib.

"Wow, Luke, thank you so much." she said as she gave him a kiss. "I really didn't like the plain white walls anyways."

"I know." he said smiling.

"And thank you guys, too." Brooke said hugging Peyton and Nathan. "I better get back downstairs so I can thank Haley, too. We need like a wheel chair ramp so Haley can actually get up here."

"Uh, hopefully she will just have the baby soon." Nathan said laughing at Brooke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Lucas was in Braden's room just watching him sleep in his crib peacefully when Brooke walked in.

"Oh, there you are." she said smiling at him starring at his son.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Lucas asked turning to look at her.

"I sure did." she said kissing him.

"Look at him, Brooke, he's so cute." he said putting his arm around Brooke and turning to Braden.

"I know he's cute, its because he's our son." she said. "But your not going to think he's cute when we are up at 4 in the morning because he's hungry."

"Well, good thing that's your job then." Lucas said jokingly.

She hit him playfully. "Fine, I feed him you change him."

"Oh the things I do for you." he said shaking his head.

"Well, that's why I love ya, Broody." she said starting to leave the room. "Now let's go to bed, again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up in the morning to nobody beside her. She looked at her clock and it read, 11:30.

"Oh my god." she said getting up quickley, but then regreting it. She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw that Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Jenny were there.

"Luke, I have to feed him, why didn't you wake me up?" Brooke asked freaking.

"You looked so peaceful, and he wasn't crying or anything, so I thought I would let you sleep a while since we were up half the night with him." he said handing Braden to her.

"Hey little boy let's go feed you." she said leaving the room.

"So, was the first night really that bad?" Peyton asked bouncing Jenny on her knee.

"We were up from 4 to 6 with him, he wouldn't stop crying and Brooke didn't want to leave him." Lucas said laughing.

"Don't worry, Luke, it'll get better." Haley said.

Brooke came back in the kitchen.

"Can I pway wit the baby, Aunty Bwooke." Jenny asked getting off of Peyton's lap.

"Jenny, you can't really play with a baby, you have to wait until he get's a little bigger." Brooke explained. Jenny just put her arms over her chest and put her lip out.

"Jenny, we better get going anyways." Peyton said picking her up. "Your going to grandma's while I go to a class."

"I wanna stay hewre!" Jenny yelled.

"Jenny, don't start." Peyton said. "Bye guys, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Peyt." Brooke said laughing at Jenny.

"We better get you home too, Hales." Nathan said.

"Bye, Brooke, have fun today." Haley said waving good bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan and Haley were laying on the couch watching TV. Then Haley got up to go to the bathroom. Nathan was wondering what was taking Haley so long so he decided to go check on her. As he was getting up he heard Haley scream.

"What's wrong, Hales!" Nathan said barging into the bathroom.

"Nathan, my water broke!" Haley yelled.

"Ewww!" Nathan yelled, looking down at the puddle of water on the floor.

"Nathan!" she said angrily.

"Oh right, your in labour, uh...um...here!" Nathan said getting the wheel chair and helping Haley in to it. He got her out of the house and got her into the car.

"Call Brooke and Lucas!" Haley said nervously.

On the way there Nathan called them. When they got to the hospital, he quickley got Haley out and got the wheel chair out and sat Haley in it.

"Owww, owwww, owwwww!" Haley screamed.

"Just breath." Nathan said. "Ok, we need a doctor, my wife is having a baby!"

"Follow me." a nurse said calmly.

Nathan rushed down the halls following the nurse, telling Haley to keep breathing. They got to a room finally and the nurse got Haley ready and into a bed.

"Nathan, where are you going, don't leave me!" Haley yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to check if Brooke and Lucas are here yet." he said kissing her cheek.

Brooke and Lucas were waiting in the waiting room when Nathan came out.

"Hey you guys, where's Braden?" he asked.

"My mom is at the house with him, we couldn't bring him." Lucas explained. "How's Haley doing?"

"She's scared, so I better get back in there." Nathan said walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are we doing in here?" the doctor asked as he came in the room. It was a little over an hour later.

"Oh, I'm fine, but the kid won't be if it doesn't come out in about 10 seconds!" Haley said. She was starting to get very impatient because she kept getting pains but then they would go away.

"Its ok, were moving along slowly, you just have to be patient." the nurse explained.

"How about I just start pushing now." Haley said sarcastically.

"Well, good luck with that, your only dialated 5 centimeters." the doctor said laughing.

Haley was really angry now.

"Don't get all stressed out, Hales, these things take time." Nathan said massaging her shoulders.

"Do you have a living, breathing thing inside of you right now that's pushing on your bladder?" Haley asked, meanly.

"No, but-" Nathan said.

"Then shut up!" she yelled.

Nathan decided at that point it was time to go see what Brooke and Lucas were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Peyton, when did you get here?" Nathan asked when he went to the waiting room.

"A couple minutes ago I came as soon as my class was over." she explained. "How's Haley?"

"Um, a little...stressed." Nathan said, trying to find the right word.

"Its not going to well?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"No, its just going slower than expected." he said.

"Nathan, we need you back in here." the nurse inturrupted.

"Ok." he said worried and confused.

"It'll be all right, Nate." Brooke said sympathetically.

Nathan got back in the room and Haley was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, scared.

"Were going to go ahead with a C-section because the baby's upside down and were not getting anywhere with this, its just the best thing to do." the doctor explained.

"The baby's going to be ok, right?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Yes, we do C-sections all the time, don't worry about it." the doctor said with a reassuring smile. They got Haley to a different room and got her ready.

Five minutes later...

"Haley, I'll be here the whole time, don't worry." Nathan said.

"That's right, Nathan, just keep talking to her, were almost done here." the doctor said as he worked on getting the baby out.

"I'm proud of you, Hales." Nathan said as he held her hand and kept her occupied.

"Thank you." she said, scared.

Suddenly they heard crying and looked over at the doctor. "Haley and Nathan, this is your new baby girl."

They both smiled happily as the baby cried and moved around. She looked just like Haley, but had Nathan's eyes.

"She's so beautiful, Nathan." Haley said, crying happy tears.

"I know because she looks just like you." he said smiling, then kissing her.

"So, what's this little girls name?" the doctor asked curiously, and because she had to know.

Haley looked sad because she wanted a certain name through the whole pregnancy but Nathan didn't like it so they had to pick one they both liked.

"Kiara-" Haley began but got inturrupted by Nathan.

"No." he looked at Haley and smiled. "Gabriella ann Scott."

Haley smiled, happily and nodded her head. "Yea." she kissed him, then broke the kiss. "Thank you."

"No problem, you love that name and I love you, so you got it." he said kissing her again.

"Ok, you can hold her now." the nurse said, bringing the wrapped up baby to them and handing it to Haley.

"Hi Gabby." she said in a quiet voice, kissing her head.

"This is our miracle baby." Nathan said holding her tiny fingers.

"I didn't think we would get this far with all the complications, I'm so happy she's here now." Haley said crying again.

"I know, is it even possible to love somebody this much when you just met them?" Nathan asked, amazed.

"It is when that somebody is your daughter." Haley said smiling at him.

"Oh my god, I have a daughter." he said, just realizing that that little girl was really his. "She's the first girl Scott besides you and my mom."

Haley kissed her again. "Well, then that makes her pretty special."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I had to end it there because I wanna go to bed now, hope you liked it! I have a question for you guys. What would you like to happen in the next chapters to come? You can let me know because you guys are reading this, and it should be something you want to read:)_


	20. Crying Babies

_Finally! Here's your next chapter:) I have to tell you this is going to be the last chapter until thursday probably because I'm going to my grandma's on tuesday and I won't be home until thursday. Sorry, but I'll try to make this a gooder! So without anymore interruptions, here it is..._

Chapter 19

Crying Babies

"Nathan, come get your daughter!" Haley yelled from the living room. Her and Brooke were with the babies talking and Nathan and Lucas were putting together more furniture for Gabriella in her room.

Nathan rushed into the living room. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked in a panicky voice. Nathan had been very over protective of his little girl ever since they brought her home 2 days ago.

"Nothing, its just that she's crying and its annoying me." Haley said sarcastically, handing the baby to Nathan.

"Ha funny." he said in the same tone. "I'll put her in her crib and she can see what guys talk about when their wives aren't around."

"Ha funny." Haley said, mocking him.

"Hey, take Braden too." Brooke said, handing him to Nathan.

"Don't drop them." Haley said jokingly.

Brooke and Haley went back to talking about there usual girl stuff and Nathan went to put them both in the crib.

"What this time?" Lucas asked as he looked up from the instructions he was reading on how to put together a baby swing.

"The girls think we should have to take these 2 now." he said putting them down gently.

"Oh really. " he said getting up off the floor and walking over to the crib. "That's ok, I like being with these cool kids."

He rubbed Braden's tiny stomach as he made gurgling noises.

"They kind of look alike." he said.

"Are you saying my baby girl looks like a boy?" Nathan asked pretending to be offended.

Lucas just laughed. "I'm getting nervous, they're probably going to cause more trouble than us when they're teenagers."

"Yea, I better make sure Gabby doesn't meet anyone named Lucas." Nathan said sarcastically.

"I better make sure Braden doesn't meet anybody named Brooke." Lucas said, laughing. "Becuase we know how bad that could be. Braden will come home one night drunk with a tattoo."

They both laughed then got back to work. Putting a baby swing together wasn't as easy as they thought it would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Peyton was cleaning her house before her and Jenny went over to Haley's.

"Mommy, can I howp you?" Jenny asked, when she came into her bedroom.

"Sure." Peyton said, while she made Jenny's little bed. "You can pick those toys up and put them in your toy box."

"Otay." she said, running over to her pile of toys.

She picked up some toys then stopped. "Mommy?"

"Yes, babe?" Peyton asked turning to her little girl.

"When's my daddy gunna come home?" she asked, throwing her arms up in the air confused.

Peyton stood there and shut her eyes tight, she almost went the whole afternoon not thinking about it. She was going to start crying because Jenny looked so upset, but then she thought, she couldn't do that, it would make Jenny even more sad. She decided to explain it to her.

"Sweetie, come sit down beside me here." Peyton said, patting a spot beside her on the bed. Jenny got up onto her bed and listened attentively.

She took a deep breath. "Your grandma told you what heaven was remember?" she asked.

Jenny nodded.

"Your dad is there now." she said.

"I know, but when is he gunna come home?" Jenny asked, starting to cry.

"Sweetie, he's not." Peyton said, also starting to cry. She didn't know how else to say it. "I'm sorry, honey." She hugged Jenny tight while she sobbed into her chest.

"I...miss...him." Jenny said between her uncontrolable sobs.

"Me too, baby girl." Peyton said, rocking Jenny back and fourth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening at Haley's house, the five friends were having supper. It was kind of like a family/friend thing to welcome both of the babies into the new twisted, dramatic world they, unfortunatley, created for them. Peyton and Jenny had just got there and everything was ready and they were ready to eat.

"Hey P. Sawyer, Jenny-poo." Brooke said when she answered the door. "Come on in."

"Hi, Aunty Bwooke!" Jenny screamed. "Wherw's Baden and Gab...Gab...the ovwer one." She couldn't really pronounce Gabriella, so she gave up.

Brooke laughed. "Braden's napping, and Haley is feeding Gabby."

"Ooooo, Wherw's Uncle Lucas and Uncle Natan?" she asked looking around with her big blue eyes. "I wanna pway wit dem."

"In the living room." Brooke said pointing down the hall.

"Oh, she's very energetic today, sorry." Peyton said laughing, walking into the kitchen with Brooke where Haley was feeding Gabriella.

"It's ok, I can't wait until Braden's like that, it'll be sooo cute!" Brooke said, getting excited.

"What'll be so cute?" Haley asked. She had just finished feeding Gabby.

"When Braden is in his terrible two's phase." Brooke said sitting down.

"Yea, Jenny's really hyper today." Peyton explained, also sitting down.

"That'll be cute, but then they grow up." Haley said. "You better not turn out like Brooke." she said, talking to her baby girl that was kicking her arms and legs around.

"Hey!" Brooke said. "What's wrong with me?"

Haley and Peyton looked at eachother and started laughing. "Oh nothing, I just ment...um...well, look at that, it's time to eat!"

Peyton and Haley both got up and went towards the living room.

"Come on, monkey, it's time to eat." Peyton said, putting out her hand to Jenny.

"No! Me go wif Uncle Lucas!" she said all dramatic, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh don't give me that attitude little girl, I see you've been spending to much time with Aunty Brooke." Peyton said, laughing. "Luke, looks like somebody really likes you."

"Well, who doesn't?" he said sarcastically. "Come on munchkin, you can sit next to me." He picked her up and they all headed into the kitchen. Brooke went to Gabriella's nursery though so she could get Braden who was making a fuss. Then Haley and Brooke put the babie's in Gabby's play pen that was in the kitchen so they could keep an eye on them.

All through supper, while the adults were talking, Jenny was jumping off her chair and running over to the babies. That wasn't making Peyton happy, though.

"Jenny, get your skinny little butt back here now and finish eating!" Peyton said. She didn't like being mean to Jenny, so she tried hard not to make a loud tone with her.

"But..um...I wike dese babies!" she whined.

"I know, we all do, after your finished eating you can play with them." peyton said,

"Fine!" Jenny said madly, going back to her chair with her bottom lip out.

"She's driving me crazy." Peyton whispered to Haley who was sitting beside her.

"It's ok, were here to help, she's just at that age." Haley explained.

On the other side of the table Lucas was telling Jenny stories about what happens when you stick your bottom lip out. "...and then it gets so long that you trip over it."

Jenny gasped, then sucked her lip in her mouth and put her hand over it and everybody laughed.

"Ok, maybe I lied to you a little, but mom doesn't like it when you do that." Lucas explained.

Jenny took her hand down. "Oh, dat's good, you scarwed me Uncle Lucas."

"Hey, Uncle Lucas." Brooke siad, mocking Jenny. "Looks like your a natural at this dad thing, hopefully you will be just as good with your own kid."

He smiled at her and everbody continued eating. After supper, Peyton let Jenny play with the babies for a while, then they went home. Brooke, Lucas, and Braden went home shortly after so they could get Braden to bed.

"Baby boy, I bet your tired, you had a long day." Brooke said as she put pajamas on him.

"Yea, that's the first time we ever took him out." Lucas said, taking him from Brooke and putting him in his crib.

"Maybe we shouldn't have kept him out all day." Brooke said, worried.

"He's ok." Lucas said. "Let's go watch a movie."

"Ok, but I get to pick." Brooke said, running out of the room.

"No chick flicks!" Lucas yelled.

"Why not?" she said sitting by the movie stand. "You got to watch your guy movie the other day."

"Well...that's differnet." he said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Why?" she asked, smiling. She knew he didn't like it when people asked 'why' after everything.

"Because...because...it just is." he said, plainly.

Brooke put in 'Along Came Polly' and they settled on the couch. Brooke put her head on Lucas' shoulder and he put his arm around her and pulled her in closer. Throughout the movie Lucas kept trying to kiss her neck.

"Stop it." she said, giggling. "I'm trying to watch this."

"You've seen it." he said, continuing to kiss her.

"I don't care." she said, giggling more and trying to get away.

"I don't care, either." Lucas said, joining in on the laughing.

She finally gave up the fight and shut the tv off with the remote and threw it on the floor, never breaking the kiss. They hadn't been intimate in a while because they were so busy with Braden, that they decided to take advantage of the fact that he was sleeping, quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Nathan and Haley's it was a different story...

"Hales, go to bed, you look exhausted, I will get her to stop crying and put her to bed for you." Nathan said kindly. Gabriella had been crying nonpstop for the last hour, it was like that every night, she cried for 3 hours every night at the same time. She had colic, the doctor told them that when they went for her check up the day before. So really the only thing they could do was stay with her and rock her and let her cry until the 3 hours was over.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, tiredly.

"Yea, you go get a good night's sleep." he said, rocking Gabby back and fourth. "You deserve it."

"Ok, night baby girl." Haley said, kissing gabby's forehead then Nathan's lips. "You too."

"Night, I'll be there when I'm done here." he said, sitting down in the rocking chair. He knew it was kind of a woman thing, but he didn't care. He wanted to be there for his kid more than anything.

Eventually, Gabriella stopped crying and Nathan put her in her crib. "Night, baby girl." He shut the light off and went to his and Haley's room, where he found her fast alseep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Jenny wasn't so cranky, so Peyton was happy about that. Larry was home for a while so Peyton brought Jenny over to her former house so he could look after her. It was a great oppertunity for him and Jenny to bond. On the way over Jenny kept asking Peyton questions about her 'Grandpa larry'.

"Wiw he wike me, mom?" she asked from the backseat.

"Yes, I no for a fact that he'll like you." Peyton said, surley.

"We awre gunna have lotsa fun!" Jenny said, excitedly.

"Yes you are, my dad is a fun guy." she said, smiling at Jenny through the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When did you finally get to come to bed last night?" Haley asked, curiously. They were in the kitchen making breakfast and Haley was feeding Gabriella.

"About 2 hours after you went to bed." he said, flipping a pancake.

"Oh, sorry about that, Nate." she said, feeling bad that she went to bed early.

"It's ok, you deserve to get a night off, your the one that had her." he said sitting down beside her with a plate of pancakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at the other Scott house, Brooke was feeding Braden and Lucas was making breakfast, too.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry." Brooke said, pretending to sound annoyed.

"I'm hurrying, Brooke." Lucas said. "Am I like your slave or something?"

Brooke smiled. "As long as I have to feed him, your feeding me."

"Well, I can't really feed him can I?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"No, I guess not..." She said, continuing to feed him.

"He's pretty lucky." Lucas said, trying not to laugh.

Brooke caught on fast. "Lucas!"

"What?" he asked laughing, knowingly.

"Errr, I'm going to call Haley now, see how her night went." Brooke said picking up the portable.

The phone started ringing...

_"Hello?" Haley asked._

"Hey, tutor-mom, what's up?" Brooke asked, cheery as usual.

_"Me and Nathan are just eating breakfast, what about you?" she asked._

"Same here, except Lucas is making discusting comments about me." Brooke said smiling and sticking her tongue out at Lucas.

_"What?" Haley asked, confused._

"Nothing, how was your night?" Brooke asked, changing the subject.

_"I don't know, Nathan let me go to bed, but from what I hear she was pretty cranky." Haley explained._

"Oh, that sucks, at least you didn't have to deal with it." Brooke said.

_"But I will for the next 3 months!" Haley said, annoyed._

"It'll get easier, Hales." Brooke said. "Well, I better let you go, Braden's starting to be fussy."

_"Talk to you later." Haley said hanging up._

Brooke hung up the phone, too.

"I was thinking we could go out tonight, and my mom could come over and watch Braden." Lucas suggested, taking him from Brooke.

"Ok, I'll call her later." Brooke said. "It'll be fun to get away from the house and just be with my Broody for a while." She smiled, kissed him and skipped up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Well Braden, your mom is back to her usual cheery self." Lucas said, talking to his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will be back at 2." Peyton said. "Be good, Jenny."

"I wiw, me and Gampa awre gunna have fun!" Jenny said, from Larry's arms.

"Yes we are." Larry said. "Don't worry about us."

"Ok, see you guys later." Peyton said opening the door.

"Have fun at school." he said, waving.

"Can we go cower now?" Jenny asked.

"Sure we can color." Larry said, putting her down. She ran to get the crayons and a coloring book for her and Larry.

"You cower dis pichure and I wiw cower dis one." Jenny said, pointing to the 2 pages.

"Ok." Larry said, taking the page out of the book.

They started coloring and Jenny was telling Larry all the fun stuff that her and Peyton did. Jenny really liked Larry, she said she liked having him for a grandpa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Brooke and Lucas were going out to a nice resturant outside of Tree Hill. It was new so they hadn't been there yet. Karen was coming over to watch Braden until they got home.

"Ok, if you need anything at all you can call my cell, Lucas' cell, and Nathan and Haley are at home, so you can call them, too." Brooke explained worriedly. She was nervous to leave Braden for the first time.

"Brooke, you see there's this guy, his name is Lucas, he's my son and I raised him all on my own." Karen said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared to leave him." Brooke said, pouting.

"Brooke, he's in good hands, we have to go before we lose our dinner reservation." Lucas said, rushing her out the door.

"Bye, baby!" Brooke yelled from outside right before Lucas shut the door.

Later at the resturant...

"Maybe I should just call and make sure everything is going ok." Brooke said, pulling out her phone.

"Brooke, let them bond." he took her phone away from her. "He's fine, I promise."

"How would you know?" Brooke asked, sadly.

"Becasue the woman he's with is my mother and she did a good job raising me, didn't she?" he asked, comforting her.

"Yea." she smiled, and leaned over and kissed him. "This was a good idea, we needed a break, I love Braden so much, but I'm getting so stressed out by all the crying."

"I know, the worst will be over soon though, then we get to enter the toddler phase where he's learning how to walk and talk and he's all over the place, it's going to be so much fun." he said, sarcastically.

"Joy." Brooke said, putting on a fake smile.

A little later they got there food and started eating. They were having a great time, talking about the times they used to have together before they had a kid to look after. But back at home it was a different story...

"Shhhhhh!" Karen was trying to calm Braden down by rocking him back and fourth slowly because he was crying. He probably wanted his mom and dad and on top of that, he was reallt tired. "It's ok, baby, shhhhh."

She tried singing to him and he stopped crying. She used to sing to Lucaswhen he was that age and it always helped put him to sleep. It was working on Braden to because he fell asleep really fast. Karen then put him in his crib and shut the light off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Brooke and Lucas got home, Karen was sleeping on the couch. They both just laughed at her, Brooke went to go change and check on Braden and Lucas tried waking his mom up.

"Mom." Lucas said calmly, poking her shoulder.

"...Oh, hey, your home." she said as she sat up from her sleeping position.

"Yea, how was Braden?" Lucas asked sitting beside her.

"He was a little cranky but I fixed that." Karen said, smiling.

"How?" he asked, curiously.

"I sang to him, like I used to for you." she explained.

"That worked?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, he's just like you." she said.

"I'll have to tell Brooke that, even though she sings like a cat dying." he said, laughing.

"I heard that." Brooke said, as she walked down the stairs then went into the living room. "I don't sing very well do I."

"Nope." Lucas said, plainly.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Karen said. she got up and hugged Brooke and Lucas. "Thanks for letting me stay with him tonight."

"Anytime, you did a good job." Brooke said, letting her mother-in-law out.

Brooke yawned. "Let's go to bed, Broody."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Good idea, Cheery."

"God, were like an old married couple." Brooke explained, discusted. "Were going to bed at 9:30."

"Hey, were always up late with Braden, it's not our faults." Lucas said, jokingly.

"Oh well, I love him." Brooke said, smiling. "I love you, too."

Lucas kissed her. "I love you too, babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh my god! I didn't know how to end that, I hate it when you just can't ever end it! lol Well I hope that's good enough. Next update will be like thursday or friday. **Please review:)** Luv ya's!_


	21. A Perfect Family and Perfect Job

_Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been going to the lake a lot. I've got a job babysitting all summer for 3 different people, don't know how I got stuck with that, but I'll try to write as much as I can when I'm home. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy!_

Chapter 20

Perfect Family, Perfect Job, Almost A Perfect Happy Ending

It had been 2 weeks since both babies were home and the new parents were exhausted. They spent the 2 weeks staying up late and taking care of them. It was now March 5, the day Lucas and Nathan were going to find out if they made it into the basketball program in Charlotte. It was a training program for young basketball players to improve their skills. They were only choosing 12 players out of the 200 that applied from the area, but Whitey said they had a good chance. The good news was that they would get paid because a lot of the people that made the team would have to drive to practises 3 times a week, but the bad news was that Haley and Brooke were worried about having to be with the babies on their own a lot...

"Cheery, did I get a phone call yet?" Lucas asked when he got home from shooting hoops with Nathan at the River Court.

"No." she said annoyed. "Thank god."

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, hugging her.

"What?" she said tiredly, whining into his chest.

"You don't want me to get the job do you?" he asked.

"I do, because then we get money...but then your going to leave me all the time and I'm scared to be with Braden alone, he's good when his dad's around. I get all upset when he's upset and then he gets even more upset and it's just so hard and-"

"Brooke." he said, inturrupting her troubling speech. "You are great with Braden and he loves spending time with you. I won't be gone that much and when I am home I will help out more than I already do and maybe sometimes you, Haley, and the babies can come watch me and Nathan, and by the way, we don't even know if we made the team yet."

Brooke put her forehead against Luke's. "You will." she said, then kissed him.

"Thanks, Brooke." he said, laughing. "Is Braden sleeping?"

"Yea, I just put him down." Brooke said, walking back to the dishes she was doing. Of course they were the ones that couldn't go in the dishwasher. Brooke isn't the kind of person that would do dishes when she could just put them in a dishwasher. "Yunno, he's beginning to become a little brooder like you."

"Well then, I guess your going to have the perfect opportunity to get him to be more like you if I get that job." he explained.

"Great, now I'm all excited." she said, sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nathan, guess what!" Haley screamed when she ran into the nursery where Nathan was putting Gabriella down for a nap.

"Shhhhh!" Nathan said quietly, pointing to Gabby. "She's sleeping!"

"Oooo sorry I forgot, but I just got so excited when I listened to the messages on the answering machine." she explained. They were out at the store so she had to check them when they got home.

"Why?" he asked confused, shutting Gabby's door behind him.

"Come and listen for yourself!" Haley said, she was practically exploding with excitement.

Nathan pressed the button to replay the message.

_"Hello, this is Jason Coloski from the Basketball Training Program in Charlotte, I would just like to say congratulations, you made the team. We loved your reseme you sent in, it was the best one, I thought. Give me a call at this number whenever you get a chance and I can give you the information you will need to get started. Congratulations again, and I hope to here from you soon."_

Nathan was smiling really big as he listened to the message. When it was over he picked Haley up and kissed her then screamed. "Yes!"

"I knew you could make it!" Haley said, proudly.

"I'm going to give him a call right now." Nathan said, excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring...ring...ring...

"Oh Lucas, can you get that, I'm feeding Braden right now." Brooke yelled from the nursery.

Lucas came running from the bedroom. "Hello?"

_"Hello, this is Jason Coloski from the Basketball Training Program in Charlotte, is this Lucas Scott?"_

"Yes." Lucas said, excitedly.

_"Well Lucas, I just called to inform you that you will be joining our team this season, congratulations."_

Brooke then came in and saw that Lucas was very excited. "Oh my god, I can't believe this, thank you so much!"

Lucas smiled and nodded a yes to Brooke. She gasped. "Braden your daddy got a job!" she said excitedly, talking to her son that obviously didn't understand why his mother was freaking out.

_"No problem, you deserve it. The first practice is tomorrow night."_

"Alright, I'll be there." Lucas said, happily. "Oh, I promise you won't regret this, thank you again."

_"I know I won't, see you tomorrow at 5."_

"Alright bye."

Lucas hung up the phone and turned to Brooke who was just as excited as him. She went over to him with Braden and hugged him. "Congratualations, Luke!"

"Thank you." he said, taking his son.

"So, whens your first practice?" Brooke asked, toning down.

Lucas' face suddenly went serious. "Tomorrow at 5."

"Are you serious, that soon?" She said, sadly.

"It'll be ok, Brooke, you and Braden won't be alone together for that long. Anyways, if he cries so much that you have to call my mom that'll be fine, she loves spending time with him." Lucas explained, comforting her.

"I know, but now I'm not going to see you that often because of stupid basketball." she said, pouting.

"Remember Cheery, we get money, lots of it." Lucas reminded her, laughing.

"Oh yea, then maybe we can afford a better vehicle that will get you to Charlotte 3 times a week in one peace." she explained sarcastically, then kissed him.

"I'm going to give Nathan a call. Since I got into this thing, he obviously did, too." he explained, dialing his number.

"Hey, man!" Lucas said, happily. "I just got awesome news."

_"I know, so did I." Nathan said, just as happy._

"Did you get the information and stuff?" Lucas asked.

_"Yep, we can take my car tomorrow, I'll pick you up." Nathan said._

"Alright, how does Haley feel about this?" he asked.

_"She's happy for me, but worried about being alone with Gabby for the first time, especially with her colic and stuff." Nathan explained._

"Yea, Brooke's worried, too." Luke said. "Here get Haley on the phone and her and Brooke can make plans to watch them together or something."

Lucas handed the phone to Brooke.

_"Hello, Tigger." Haley said._

"Hey, Tutor-mom, so you could like come here tomorrow night and we can watch Baby Broody and Baby Tutor-girl until the guys get back. Then they can tell us all about it."

_"Alright, sounds like a plan." she said, excitedly. "And Brooke."_

"Yea." she said.

_"Don't call my baby, Baby Tutor-girl...ever, it'll give her a bad rep when she gets into school." Haley said, trying to sound annoyed._

"Oh fine." Brooke said, trying to sound sad. "Now stop talking so me and Luke can go...um...yunno...celebrate."

_"Ha, ok...no more info." Haley said, discusted. "See yea tomorrow."_

"Bye." Brooke said, hanging up. Then she went over to Lucas and grabbed Braden and put him into his crib.

"What are we doing, Brooke?" Lucas asked, trying to pretend like he didn't know.

"Why else would I put Braden in his crib at 2 o'clock in the afternoon?" she asked laughing evily, then kissed Lucas and practically dragged him by the collar of his shirt to the bedroom.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Lucas asked, smiling.

"Nope." she said, kissing him again.

"Well I really do." he said, pushing her onto the bed. She just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day...

"Hey, man are you ready?" Nathan asked, when he opened the door to Lucas and Brooke's house.

"Yea, I just want to say good-bye to Braden." Lucas said, picking him up. "Come here, little man, be good for mommy, don't be a little devil like you always are."

"That's nice, Luke." Brooke said, sarcastically. "Now give me my kid and leave already."

Lucas handed Braden back to Brooke, then kissed her. "See yea tonight girls."

"Have fun." Haley said, shutting the door behind them.

"Hey, now what do we do?" Brooke asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 2 hours later Nathan and Lucas got to Charlotte and went to where they were supposed to go. The gym was huge, and there were a lot of people around.

"Nervous yet?" Lucas asked.

"No, not at all." Nathan said, sarcastically.

"Ha, yea." Lucas said, in the same tone.

Right after that, a man walked up to Lucas and Nathan and shook their hands. "Well, you two have got to be the Scott brothers."

"Yea, that's us." Nathan said.

"Hi, I'm the guy you talked to on the phone yesterday, Jason Coloski, you can call me Coach Col."

"Do you guys want to come over here and meet the rest of the guys that you will be playing with?" Jason asked.

"Sure." they said, dropping their bags on the the floor.

There were 10 other guys on the court talking. "Hey guys, these are 2 more _very _talented players that will be joining us this season, this is Lucas." Everybody shaked Luke's hand. "And this is Nathan." Everybody shaked his hand, too. Everybody introduced themselves and got aquainted, then about half an hour later they got a tour of the building. Then they got to change into their new jersey's and stuff and played a game, with Coach Col splitting them into teams. He wanted to see what they could do before he got into any hard core training.

They played for about 2 hours and then got a schedule with their practises on it.

"Ok, I just want you guys to know that this practise was a meeting kind of thing. I _promise_ it'll get harder." Jason said laughing.

"Oh great." one of the guys said.

"Good first practise, I'll see you guys on Friday." he said. Their practises would be held every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights. Brooke wasn't going to like the Friday night practise because her and Luke would go out, but they would just have to make it saturday instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nathan and Lucas got home, it was around 10:30. Brooke and Haley were passed out on the couch, so they decided to wake them up, but not nicely, of course.

They jumped on the couch right beside their wives and yelled until they woke up. "Wake up, wake up!"

Brooke and Haley woke up startled and they both shrieked. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Brooke asked.

Nathan and Lucas just laughed. "It's not funny, I think I just had a heartattack." Haley said, hitting Nathan.

"Ok sorry, but you guys looked so cute and were peacefully sleeping we just had to ruin it." Nathan said, still laughing.

"Yea, so how was it?" Lucas asked, sitting beside Brooke.

"Pretty good, except for Haley's little devil child that wouldn't stop crying. I finally got Braden to sleep and then Gabby started up." Brooke said.

"Hey, she can't help it, she has colic, just be lucky your son doesn't have it it's so painfully annoying!" Haley said, tiredly falling into Nathan's chest. She looked exhausted.

"It probably didn't help that she was over here." Nathan said, getting a sleeping Gabby out of the play pen. "Come on Hales, you look exhausted, let's get my 2 girls home to bed."

"Ok, see you guys, thanks for letting us crash here for a while." Haley said, hugging Brooke, then Lucas.

"No problem, anytime." Brooke said, putting her head on Luke's shoulder.

Nathan and Haley left and Brooke and Lucas went upstairs to the bedroom.

They got into bed. "How was it?" Brooke asked, curiously.

"Pretty mellow, but it was just the first day, the coach said it'll get harder." Lucas explained.

Brooke nodded. "When's your next practise?"

"Friday." Lucas said. He knew what was coming next.

Brooke groaned. "Damn, I wanted to do somethingwith you on Frday night."

"Ok, how about we go out on Saturday, all day, as a family." Lucas said, taking Brooke's hand.

"Yea, as a family." Brooke said, smiling and snuggling up to Luke. Yea, they had a family. It felt pretty good to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That chapter was short but the next one is going to be longer. I have some ideas swimming around my head right now on what I want to do in the next chapters, oooooooooo I'm getting freakin excited thinking about this, but I'm not going to tell you anything, you will just have to wait and see:) _

_I want to do a sequel when this story is done, like taking place when the babies are like 3 then jumping to them older because I can do more with their characters if their older and it would be more interesting to see what they are like. Does anybody like that idea? **Please review**:) and let me know!_


	22. Hush Little Baby

_Hey, thanks for your reviews, I want to update quickly tonight because I'm going to the city and won't be home till thursday, so you guys deserve another one before Ieave. And I'm just excited about this story now cuz I have some great idea. (Even if some people don't like them.) Well, here it is..._

Chapter 21

Hush Little Baby

It was the next day, Brooke and Lucas didn't have any plans, but they were soon getting plans thanks to Peyton...

"Wow, Peyton that's great." Brooke said. Peyton had just told her about an art museum in New York that wants to look at some of her stuff. Her professor talked to the people there and she had to go as soon as possible. "When do you leave?"

"I have to go today, they said as soon as possible." Peyton explained. "But there's one thing."

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I can't take Jenny, where would I leave her?" Peyton said, pointing to Jenny who was playing with Braden.

"Ok, Peyton, I think I know what your getting at." Brooke said, laughing.

"Would you?" Peyton asked, desperately.

"Of course, P. Sawyer, I've always wanted a little girl." Brooke said, excitedly.

"Thanks so much, I'll bring her stuff over tonight." Peyton said, hugging Brooke.

"No problem, it'll be fun." Brooke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night everybody was at Brooke and Lucas' to say good-bye to Peyton.

"Jenny, you have to be a good girl when mommy's gone, ok?" Peyton said, hugging and kissing Jenny good-bye.

"I wiw, me and Aunty Bwooke arwe gunna have a lots of fun!" Jenny said, excitedly, jumping into Brooke's arms. "And me and Uncwe Lucas arwe gunna play basetball!"

"Well, you have fun." Peyton said, laughing at her daughter's excitement. "Bye everybody, I'll be back on Saturday." She quickley hugged everybody and left because she had a flight to catch.

"Ok Jenny, you have to go to bed now, it's getting late." Brooke said.

"Awww, fine, then tomowow we arwe gunna do fun stuff?" she asked, curiously.

"Yea, of course, sweetie." Brooke said, dropping her on the little bed that Brooke had for Jenny in the spare bedroom. "Goodnight, babe."

"Gwoodnight Aunty." Jenny said, as she turned over and shut her eyes.

Brooke went into the living room where Haley and Nathan were leaving. She said good-bye and then plopped down on the couch with Luke. "I'm so excited to get to have a girl for 2 days."

"Me too actually." Lucas said, turning on the movie they were going to watch.

"Oh yea, I'll give you a little girl someday." Brooke said, smiling at him.

"Oh really?" Lucas asked, laughing at her. "Brooke Davis wants more kids?"

"Well, it's not as hard as I thought, you fall in love with the little guys and get so attached. Someday I want another one, Braden needs a brother or sister so he doesn't get to spoiled." Brooke explained, sarcastically. "But maybe he'll be like you, you were like an only child and you turned out pretty damn good."

"I know." Lucas said, proudly. He kissed her then they began to watch their movie again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Haley and Nathan's they were trying to get Gabby to go to sleep, but it wasn't working out to well.

"Please, baby, just go to sleep." Haley said, impaitently, she was almost crying herself.

"You can go to sleep if you want." Nathan said, massaging her shoulders.

"No, I'm not leaving you with the devil alone again, that's not fair, I would feel bad." she said.

"Fine." Nathan said, simply.

Gabby continued to cry, but it seemed like it was getting louder.

Haley rocked her more. "Gabriella Ann, come on, please go to sleep." Haley said, angrily. She was getting really stressed out by the looks of it.

"Hey, don't get mad at her, you have to be kind, she can tell your angry and it's upseting her." Nathan explained, he was acting like he new what he was talking about.

"And why do you know all of this?" Haley asked, confused.

"I've been reading the books." Nathan said laughing at the fact that he would do something like that. If somebody would have told him he would have a baby at 19, then know what to do when it cried, he would've just laughed.

"Awww, that's so cute." Haley said, sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I know what I'm doing." he said, defending himself. "And I know what you could do to calm her down."

"And what's that?" Haley asked, intrigued.

"You can sing to her." Nathan said, smiling. "You haven't sang for a long time."

"Sure." she said, happily.

Haley sat down in the rocking chair with Gabby in her arms and rocked her and sang to her...

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

Nathan watched her sing to Gabby and was totally zoned in on it, he loved it so much when she sang, he just wish that she would do it more often. He didn't understand why she wouldn't sing more.__

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass...

"Hey, Nathan, look at that, I got her to go to smile!" Haley said excitedly, making Nathan come and see.

"That's so cute." he said.

As they watched her she drifted of to sleep. Nathan took her and put her in the crib and they went to bed as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was pretty easy. It was a nice day outside for March so Brooke and Haley took Jenny to the park and the guys stayed at their houses getting ready for practise that night and watching the babies.

"Brooke, the greatest thing happened last night. "Haley started to explain as they sat on a bench and watched Jenny go on all the slides and play centres. "Me and Nathan were trying to get Gabby to go to sleep, so I sang to her, it was the most rewarding thing ever. She's such a handful, but when I made her smile, for the first time...words can't even explain the feeling."

"I can't wait till Braden smiles." Brooke said. "He's probably going to have a smile like Luke's, awwwww, it's going to be soooo cute!"

"Yea." Haley agreed.

"So, Haley Scott singing, that's a surprise." Broke said, and it wasn't even sarcastically.

"Brooke." Haley said, annoyed.

"Well, Haley, you never sing anymore." Brooke said, whining.

"I just...I don't feel like I should be aloud to." Haley said, ashamed. Ever since she went on tour with Chris, she felt bad, so she just stopped singing all together. Her and Nathan talked about it once at Tric when Haley was performing for the cancer benefit thing, but they got into a fight about it, again.

"I thought you and Nathan talked about that?" Brooke asked, confused.

"We did, but we got into a fight about it again and then we didn't talk about the fight after that and it just kind of got forgotten about, so I have some left over issues, let's just say." she explained.

"You should talk to him about it. We need your voice back, girly." Brooke said, sympathetically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night the guys went to their practise, it was a lot harder then the last one, but they had to expect that. Haley stayed home with Gabby, since she was able to get her to stop crying now, and Brooke was home with Braden and Jenny, of course.

They ate supper and Brooke put Braden to bed and Jenny watched a movie, 'The Little Mermaid'. After it was over Brooke bathed her and put her to bed. Brooke was having the greatest time watching Jenny she loved having a girl. She couldn't say it enough. You couldn't do a boys hair, so she loved that part. If her and Lucas had a girl next, Lucas could play basketball him Braden and Brooke could get to take the girl to dance and all that fun stuff that Brooke never got to do with her mom. She hadn't even spoken to her mom since graduation, she sent pictures of Braden by e-mail, but it wasn't the same. Lucas just told Brooke that it was her loss and not to worry about it.

When Lucas got home him and Brooke talked more about another baby.

"Lucas I can't believe we are even thinking about this." Brooke said, nervously.

"I know, but it doesn't have to be soon." Lucas said. "When ever your ready."

"Yea, I think we should think about this for a couple months before we do anything crazy." she said, responsibly. Lucas was very proud of the responsible mother Brooke had become.

"Yunno, it's actually very sexy seeing you so responsible." Lucas said, smiling.

"Really?" Brooke said. Lucas started kissing her neck. "Hey, just remember I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon."

"Good thing your being responsible then, huh?" Lucas said, continuing to kiss her neck.

"Uh huh." Brooke said, starting to kiss his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton was coming home and Jenny was excited, she loved staying with Brooke and Lucas, but she wanted to see her mom.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" Brooke asked, confused. She was climbing a chair in the kitchen.

"I wanna watch out da window to see when my mommy is comin." Jenny said, annoyed. "Otay?"

Brooke just laughed. "Ok, go for it."

About 20 minutes later Peyton pulled into the driveway and Jenny started yelling.

"Auntwy Bwooke!" she yelled, excitedly. "My mom is hwere!"

"Is she." Brooke said, putting down Braden and coming to the window with Jenny.

"Yea, look!" she yelled, pointing to Peyton who was walking up the stairs.

"Well, go open the door for her." Brooke said, laughing.

"Otay!" Jenny yelled, running to the door. She opened the door and jumped into Peyton's arms, almost knocking her over. "Hi, mommy, I missed you!"

"Hey baby, I missed you too!" Peyton said hugging her back.

"Was she good?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Yea, she was really good." Brooke said.

"Ok, Jenny you go play with your toys, mommy has to talk to Aunty." Peyton said, putting her down.

"Why?" Jenny asked, curiously.

"Because I have to,just go play." she said, patting Jenny on the bum to make her go.

"Ugh, fine!" Jenny said, running out of the room.

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Brooke asked, gesturing them to sit down at the table.

"Ok, I have a big problem and I need your opinion." Peyton said, seriously.

"Ok, what is it, Peyt?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"The people at the museum really liked my stuff." she began.

"Yea." Brooke said, drinking her water.

"They want me to move there and work there and bring my stuff in and do showcases and its a really good job but i don't know what to do Brooke help me!" Peyton blurted out.

The water burst out of Brooke's mouth and went everywhere. "What?"

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said, Peyton, it's just...that's big." Broke said.

"I know, I have Jenny to worry about and her grandparents, they might not want their 3 year old grand-daughter in New York."

"So, you are considering this?" Brooke asked, curiously.

"Uh, yea...should I not consider it?" Peyton asked, confused now.

"No, yes you should consider it, it's ust I don't know what I will do if you go." Brooke said, tearing up.

"Aww, Brooke, don't worry, your my best friend and that will _never_ change." Peyton said, putting her hand on Brooke's.

"I know." Brooke said, hugging Peyton. "So, do you think you will go?"

"I think so, Brooke." she said, sadly. "It's a high paying job, it would be best for me and Jenny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I guess it wasn't a really long one, sorry. Next update will be on Thursday or Friday or somewhere around there. If some people are dissapointed about that chapter, don't worry, it's going to get better, I promise! Please Review!_


	23. Moving On

_Thanks for the fantastic reviews! I luv you's! Your the reason I keep writing! And then do a sequel to this story, yes, I'm doing a sequel i decided. I can't wait! Hehehe the kids will be older and yay! I can't wait! Before I get to excited I should finish up this story, I think this is going to be the last chapter, I will try to make it as long as possible. But before you get upset, don't worry, the sequel will start up soon! Yay! I can't wait! _

_(There is one flashback in italics, it's not really a flashback, it's more off a quote, but you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it.) Here's the last chapter to 'The Beginning Of A New Life' I hope you like it since it's the last chapter, you guys have been so great with reviews! **Thank you** **sooooooo much**! You guys helped me with this story a lot:) I'm sad that this story is going to be over because it's my very first one, I wish I could keep it going, but I wanna get to the sequel so yea, that should be just as good. From the reviews I got you guys seemed to like this story so I'm hoping you'll like the sequel just as much or even more. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so here it is..._

Chapter 22

Moving On

The next week was hectic, Brooke and Haley helped Peyton pack and they also had to take care of their demon children. They were starting to move around more and that just made it so they had to be watched more. When Brooke and Haley went to help pack Peyton and Jenny up at their house, Nathan and Lucas had to watch the kids.

"Brooke, please stop whining, I'm not leaving until tomorrow anyways and your really starting to make me feel bad." Peyton said, hugging Brooke.

"I know, but my bestest friend since forever is moving away from me!" Brooke whined.

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Brooke!" Haley said, laughing.

"Yea, what Haley said." Peyton said, also laughing. "And can you please let go of me, I promise I won't leave, I'm just going to get more boxes."

"FIne." Brooke said, giving up.

"You and Haley can go finish packing Jenny's room, I'm sure she would love it if you helped her I know I would love it." Peyton explained, she really didn't like the idea of a 3-year-old, almost 4-year-old, packing up her bedroom. She was just throwing stuff in boxes and that wasn't so funny when they were glass things.

Brooke and Haley went into Jenny's room, they found her sitting on her bed with her elbows on her legs and her hands on her cheeks, she looked troubled and stresses out, it looked so funny because a 3-year-old shouldn't look that way.

"What's up, cupcake?" Brooke asked, jumping onto the bed beside her. Jenny practically catapolted to the roof, she was a pretty small little girl.

"I'm moving Aunty Bwooke." Jenny said seriously, rolling her eyes at them, a trait she picked up from Brooke, when she stayed at her house. Brooke was doing it to Lucas.

Brooke and Haley looked at eachother, sadly. "Yea, aren't you excited about it?" Haley asked concerned, sitting next to Jenny.

"Yea, mommy says it's going to be lotsa fun, but I'm sad that you guys don't get to come." Jenny said, sadly.

Brooke gave her a side hug. "Oh baby, don't worry about that you don't want to see us everyday, that would get really boring." she said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yea, Aunty Brooke is right, when you come back here to see us sometimes it'll be more fun because you will be soooo excited you get to stay here." Haley explained, trying to do the same.

"Yea, and then I will be able to come for sweepovers at your houses, rwight?" Jenny asked, getting excited.

"Yep, definitly." Brooke said. "And when you come Braden and Gabriella will be older and you will be able to play with them more."

"Oh yay!" Jenny said, jumping off her bed. "Now are you going to howp me pack or what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Brooke was sitting on the floor playing with Braden while he talked up a storm, it was more like gurgles and tiny screams, but he was trying. Lucas was setting the table, which ws normally Brooke's job, but of course she got away without having to do it because that was Brooke for you. She always got what she wanted.

"Brooke, can you please help me, everybodies going to be here soon." Lucas said, trying to sound mean. He was failing miserably though. The rest of their messed up gang was coming over any minute for Peyton's going away party, another one of Brooke's ideas of course.

"I could, but who would play with Braden?" Brooke asked, even though it was a stupid question.

"I will, you can come finish this." Lucas said, patting Brooke on the butt and pushing her into the kitchen.

"Ok ok, I'm going, but kiss me first." Brooke said, pouting with her arms crossed.

Luke kissed her and sent her on her way. "There's my boy, was mom corrupting you again?" he asked, talking to his son.

Braden just smiled when Lucas came into the room. "Oh my god, that was your first smile." Lucas gasped. Then he picked Braden up. "Were not going to tell your mom you did that Braden ok? Because she would like to see the first time you smiled and I'm going to teach you something." Braden just looked at him, then smiled again and Lucas smiled, too. "It's ok to lie about things like that if your trying to make your wife happy, especially if you marry somebody like Brooke."

"What are you telling him, Broody?" Brooke asked, laughing from the kitchen. She could here him talking to Braden, but she didn't know what he was saying.

"Nothing, it's just guy stuff." Lucas said, putting his finger over his lips and looking over at Braden. "Shhhh."

About 10 minutes later all the teenagers were over at Brooke and Lucas'.

"Oh I wanted to see Gabby, where is she?" Brooke asked, dissapointed.

"We didn't want to bring her, we needed time to ourselves for a night." Haley explained, taking of her sweater. "So she's with Grandma Deb for the night."

"Well what if she cries all night?" Brooke asked, curiously.

"I don't think that'll happen." Nathan said. "I recorded Haley singing to Gabby and we put it by her crib at my mom's house, it's just so she goes to sleep without putting up a fight."

"Awwww that's so cute!" Brooke said. "Luke, isn't that cute?"

"Yea...sure...whatever." Lucas said from the living room where he was watching a basketball game.

"Ok, I'll see you girls later it sounds like Luke's watching the basketball game." Nathan said, running off to the living room to join his older brother. The girls just laughed.

About half an hour later everybody ate supper and then they watched a movie, it was their thing. When the movie was over everybody was quiet because they new what was coming. Peyton was leaving, but that wasn't even the hardest part of the night, it was saying good-bye that was harder.

"I'm going to get going because I still have to pack some stuff and then pick up Jenny from her grandma's house." Peyton said getting up.

Everybody got up off the couches they were on, except for Brooke.

"I don't want to say good bye to any of you, but I know I have to." Peyton said. She was going to say good bye to each of them individually. "Nathan, you were my first real boyfriend, I'm going to miss you buddy." Peyton said, hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you too, Peyton, if you hadn't broken up with me then I probably wouldn't be with Haley right now." Nathan said, putting a hand around Haley's waist and pulling her into him. "Thank you."

"Well I knew you and Haley were going to get married so I had to break up with you." she said, sarcastically.

Next she hugged Haley. "I'm going to miss you, Haley. I'm especially going to miss the times when you would talk to me about Nathan, 'you would be upset about this too is you guys were still dating though, right?'." Peyton said, mocking something that Haley asked her once.

"Hey!" Haley said, offended, hitting Peyton playfully. "Your not aloud to quote me!"

"What?" Nathan asked, confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Nevermind." Haley said to Nathan, but was glaring at Peyton. Peyton was just laughing at her.

She walked up to Lucas next. "Lucas."

"Peyton." Lucas said, mocking her. Peyton smiled.

She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for saving me."

_"Your always saving me."_ was what both of them were thinking about when Peyton said that.

Lucas nodded and they pulled away from the hug, both thinking about their past and then everything that came from it while they stared at eachother, knowingly. They both understood to leave it at that, because everybody could sense the tension that was forming in the room.

Next, Peyton went and sat beside Brooke on the couch, then she looked at everybody else and they knew to leave so Peyton could talk to Brooke.

They just stared at eachother for a second, then Peyton spoke. "I'm going to miss you B. Davis." she started tearing up at that point when she hugged Brooke.

Brooke started crying instantly. "B. Scott."

Peyton whined. "But that doesn't sound right!"

"I know!" Brooke said, laughing through her tears.

They settled down again and then Brooke spoke. "I am going to miss you sooo much P. Sawyer." the tears rolled down her face again. "You have to promise to call me everyday and let me know how your doing."

"Oh I will." Peyton said, crying just as much as Brooke now. "I won't be able to make it threw the days without talking to my best friend."

"Your my bestest friend in the whole world never forget that." Brooke said. "And don't think for a minute that your going to find somebody else to be your bestest friend."

"Brooke, nobody could replace you." Peyton said, laughing. "You're one of a kind."

"I know, and that's why you love me." Brooke said, not being modest at all, she never was though. "I'm coming to stay with you in the apartment and then your taking me shopping in New York." she demanded.

"Definitly." Peyton said. "And I'm going to come back and visit you guys."

Brooke nodded. "Ok you better go before I seriously use all the kleenex."

They just laughed. Then they got up and Brooke walked her to the door. Everybody stood there and said their last good bye to Peyton. "Oh I didn't think this was going to be _this _hard." she said crying,standing by the front door. "I love all of you guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 10:30, Nathan and Haley headed home, excited to have the house to themselves without Gabby for a night.

"So what do you want to do?" Nathan asked, when the show ended that they were watching in their bedroom.

Haley just laughed. "Your joking right?"

"yea." Nathan said, then kissed her.

Nathan shut the tv off and began kissing her again. Haley then took off Nathan's shirt, then Nathan took Haley's off. They were kissing more passionately, then Haley undid Nathan's belt and took his pants off and started kissing him again and then Nathan pulled Haley's pants off, but still kissing her. Haley made her way on top of Nathan and they were breathing heavily. "I love you." Haley whispered into Nathan's ear.

"I love you too, Hales." Nathan said, then began kissing her again as they took advantage of their night alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Brooke and Lucas', Lucas was cleaning up for Brooke in the kitchen and Brooke was in the bedroom. When Lucas was finished he went in there.

Brooke wasn't facing him, but Lucas could hear her crying. "What's wrong, Brooke?"

"Nothing." Brooke said, trying to stop crying quickly.

"Your crying though." Lucas said, sitting beside her.

Brooke put the blanket on top of her head. "I'm not crying." she said, not convincing Lucas of course.

"Brooke." Lucas took the blanket from Brooke, at first she tried to fight for it, but then she just let him take it. "It's ok to miss Peyton you know."

She sat up in bed and put her arms around her knees. "I know, but I didn't want you to see that I was crying, it's really embarrasing you know."

"Since when are you afraid of crying in front of me?" Lucas asked, laughing at the situation.

"Since I'm crying over something so stupid, I'm supposed to be adult about this, but I can't help it." she said, putting her head on Luke's chest and crying a little again.

"Shhh, it's ok if you feel this way, she was your best friend your whole life." he said softly, stroking Brooke's hair.

"I miss her already, Broody." Brooke said.

"I know, I know you do." Lucas said, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks, Luke, you always know what to say to me." Brooke said kissing him.

"I love you soo much, Brooke." he said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too, Lucas." she said, laying her head back on his chest.

At that moment Brooke knew everything was going to be fine, because she had Lucas and Braden with her now and even though Peyton wasn't going to live in Tree Hill anymore, they were still best friends.

All of them were, they had been threw so much, yet still be able to be so lucky at the same time. Peyton was starting fresh and beginning a new life somewhere else but she still had her friends back home. Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley, with their kids, were also starting the beginning of a new life.

The End...for now that is.

_Remember to look for the sequel coming soon, it's called 'What Comes From This New Life'_


End file.
